


Our Capacity

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So then," Peridot began, eyeing her commander as she stretched, relaxing from their day's mission. "We need to make the best of our allotted time." Jasper's brow rose, a grin spreading across her sharp features.<br/>Peridot let her excitement get the better of her, sucking in a breath. She dabbed her tongue against her lips, Jasper's gaze rapt on her. "Oh, most assuredly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dysfunctional

Jasper was drifting along. Warm sea water held her tight, just as she imagined a mother would. She couldn't feel her hands. She flexed to find that no muscle would respond, she was dimly aware that she had no body. She was in her gem state, impervious to threats as she healed.

A sudden current sucked her along with it, tumbling her to and fro. Where she was headed a complete mystery. Yet the current seemed to have a destination, it moved with purpose, carrying her along for the ride. She could she nothing. Could hear nothing. Only knew she was at the bottom of the ocean.

For a long time she simply floated with the waters, oddly content. This was the most at rest she'd been in centuries. She toyed with the idea of remaining here forever. No endgame, just existing.

Just when she was sure the ocean would keep her forever, she was spat from the waters. Now there was only coldness. How long she'd lain upon that spot, she had no clue. Days? Could even be months. Time moved differently within the gem.

Jasper focused as well as her recovering haze would allow. She thought of her partner, Peridot. Where was she? Probably lost as she was. Maybe even terminated. She doubted that though, the Gem was tough.

A warmth returned and she felt safer at once. Like a blanket was around her and she was tucked in bed. It was like home. Perhaps that's where she was? Peridot may have found her after all! Unlikely, but probable.

Jasper could feel others, sensed that there was turmoil. An argument waging over something. Whatever force that beheld her was clasping her tight. Protecting. It was so familiar, like an old friend.

The altercation seemed to end as soon as it began. The warmth was moving towards something. She could sense elation. Expectation. The blanket around her unraveled and she felt herself being placed. Where?

She thought of Peridot again. It bothered her no end not knowing her status. Was she safe? Was she lost? Was she...scared? She was definitely alone. Jasper would search for her as soon as she got her corporeal form back.

It wouldn't be long now. She let her thoughts ebb into nothing and drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper stretched her aching body, reveling in her well rested state. She'd awoken without a sound, simply rising up from slumber, eyes opening to examine her surroundings. The first thing that catches her gaze is the moon outside.

Now that's a big fucking moon.

Homeworld had dozens of little moons scattered across the sky. They were visible all through out the day. But nothing like this.

She could hear waves lapping on the sand outside. She must not be far from the ocean. Jasper gazed at the vicinity, spotting an enormous portrait of Rose Quartz above the doorway. She could smell familiar Gems. The Crystal Gems. She must in their base.

Jasper stood, elevated slightly by a pile beneath her. It looked like a shattered table...and a tiny pink pillow. Was this where she had been kept?

Her body tensed and she activated her adamantine helmet. She heard no movement in the house, but still sensed another. The boy. Her gaze shot up and she caught a glimpse of the small human's hair before he retreated from view.

Jasper leaped, landing with a crash on the next floor. The halfling was wide eyed, frightened but composed.

"You brought me here." She boomed. He managed a nodded. "Why?"

She could recall being tousled over and over by waves. The ocean spitting her out on the shore. She remembered being trapped at the bottom of the waters with the mirror gem. How long had they been there? It felt like centuries.

"You washed up. O-on the beach." He pointed behind her. She turned and could make out the emerald fingertips of her starship. So Peridot hadn't left without her? Or...was she dead? These Gems would have smashed her crystal without remorse. And she couldn't expect anything else.

"You knew what I was?" Jasper turned to face him again. This didn't make sense. He'd willingly picked her up, knowing she would return to her full form. They could have contained her in a bubble. Yet, they didn't.

"Of course. I almost missed it, but you twinkled. I thought you wanted to be found." The boy sighed, seeming his prior fear of her had ebbed. He yawned into his hand. Didn't he realize they were still enemies?

"Where is Peridot?" Jasper asked. She felt a warp activate somewhere in the house and saw light cascading from the other room. The other Gems must have returned.

The boy jumped to his feet, his hands flew to his messy hair. "Oh-uh maybe you should hide?" He suggested in a whisper. Foolishly concerned.

Jasper ignored him. She surged from the top flight, landing on the floor below. The wooden slates there cracked beneath her heavy feet. Their home base was as frail as their resistance.

She spotted the Gems on the warp. They readied their weapons, taking a battle stance.

"Steven! Get outside!" The pearl yelled to him. Her voice leaving little room for argument. She charged first, a hot anger burning in her doe eyes.

The fusion brandished her gauntlets, smashing them together like a taunt. Jasper couldn't see her eyes, but knew she was analyzing her. Her body language said I'll turn you into pulp, though she didn't move from her spot. Neither did the amethyst.

"Leave or we will destroy you." The pearl warned.

Oh yaaaawn. Jasper smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Come and get it, then." Her eyes flashed menacingly, but the pearl seemed not to care, or even notice. She held her spiral spear up to Jasper. What was she gonna do with that? Tickle her? She gave a haughty laugh.

"Pearl! Wait!" The boy hollered from his loft before scrambling down the steps. He took a defensive stance. In front of her. Jasper looked down at the squaty little human. His arms were spread wide. "We have to give her a chance!"

The amethyst sucked her teeth. "The bitch had her chance!"

"Language." The fusion condemned.

"Fine, the weenie, had her chance!"

"Pearl came at her first!" The steven scolded. "We don't even know what she's like. I don't think she'll hurt you."

"Oh, I'm going to hurt them." She promised, gritting her teeth with her fists balled. She smacked the spear from Pearl's hands and planted a kick to her thin neck.

The steven gasped, running to his guardian's side. She leapt to her feet not a moment later, snatching her spear from the ground. She bolted for Jasper again, swinging her weapon at her chest. The pearl spun her lance round in a pirouette and drew a halberd from the gem on her head. She scarcely gave her a moment to breath before stabbing each spike deep into Jasper's arms.

Jasper roared in pain, snapping each of the lances in half. Before she could dig them out a concussive blow met her forhead. Her skull cracked against the wall, and it gave way as she fell through it.

Her foe was in a battle rage. She became stronger when her young was endangered. Jasper snagged her leg before it could connect with her teeth. She jumped to a stand, yanking the thrashing pearl into the air. She bashed her against the floorboards, splinters flew in every direction as she pummeled her opponent into the ground.

Jasper noticed small hands tugging at her side. It was the steven, beseeching her to stop. She could barely hear the boy over her own bellowing. She slung the female over and over, like a doll a child would play with. The boy pulled harder, landing surprisingly powerful blows to her leg.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Before she could flick him away, the fusion's gauntlet plowed into her jaw, knocking her through another wall and unto the beach sands outside. She recovered quickly, but was felled again with a hammering crack to the top of her skull. She felt her feet buckle and bury in the sand.

The amethyst had joined the fight as well. She sprung and donkey kicked the fuck out of Jasper's gem. She howled in pain and her helmet dissipated. She tried to summon it again but could barely concentrate over the agony.

Jasper plucked the purple runt by her hair and spun her with a back breaking momentum. She flung her leagues out in the ocean. Two down. Two to go. And she'd fought this Gem before, she knew her tricks.

The fusion clasped her gauntleted fingers together, ready to dish out the finishing strike. She lifted her hands high above her head and Jasper seized the opportunity. She punched the opposite sides of her forhead, shattering her visor into pieces. An eye for an eye. The fusion blinked in confusion for a split second. Just enough time for Jasper to pluck the third eye from her socket.

She flicked it into the gritty sand, stomping it with a satisfying squish. The Gem fell to her knees moaning in pain, her gauntlets were gone.

"Garnet!"

Jasper craned her head, the pearl had her arm around the child. He eased her off and jumped through the hole in the wall. He rolled like a marble on the sand, then ran as fast as his stumpy legs would take him. His sight set on her.

"Steven, don't!" The pearl yelled to him, grabbing her bruised sides. She winced, but ran paces behind him. Jasper was surprised she was still standing.

Was the halfling really going to challenge her? She'd pummel him into the earth.

The fusion knocked Jasper off her feet, and was heading towards the boy. "Steven, go back! Stay inside!" She went to grab him but he darted between her legs, slipping from her hold.

The amethyst had returned and was barreling straight for Jasper , her hair matted in thick sopping plates. She veered off to Steven's side, shoving him down. "Get back, Steven!" She barked.

He ignored her like the he had the rest, brushing himself off. He ran even harder.

The purple runt shifted into a hulking male. His chest swelled and he rammed into Jasper like a wrecking ball, sending her skipping across the dirt like a stone. She scrambled for purchase, slamming her fists into the ground and launching right back. Jasper kicked the amethyst in the genitals. He winced, but otherwise was unaffected. He grinned and bored a fist into the side of Jasper's head.

"I'll kill you!" Big Purple screamed. Punching her again and again, seeming keen on damaging her nose gem. They shifted again, taking her original form. "Steven should have broke you when he had the chance!"

"Then why didn't he?" Jasper sneered, blocking the amethyst's fist. She kicked her in the chest and the runt wheezed. Jasper summoned her helmet once more, cracking the head on her foe's skull. She groaned and wobbled with dizziness.

The fusion must had recovered, because she was making a b-line for Jasper. She sprinted faster and faster, rearing her fist back, leaping into the air. Jasper looked up, planning to headbutt her into the cosmos.

Jasper buckled, readying for the oncoming attack.

Pink suddenly filled her vision and her yell of frustration echoed back to her. She looked around, bewildered. She was encased in a Rose Quartz bubble. And she wasn't alone. Jasper peered down. The halfling had his arms stretched high, sweat rolled down his cheeks. Her attention was shattered when the fusion came clamoring back down, her be-spelled gloves bashed against the surface of the orb. The sphere reverberated with a warbling thwack!

Yet the bubble held strong, not even a crack in the shell. He was shielding her. Why?

She should squash him beneath her boots. Did he think showing her empathy would save himself? Save this miserable planet?

"Take it down, Steven!" The fusion commanded.

"Get out of there!" The pearl squawked from her alcove. The amethyst drew a rope from her gem, cracking it threateningly.

Steven shook his head, his face turning pink. "You'll just keep fighting! You'll kill each other!" He yelled, his voice slightly muted from the sphere around them.

"Release me! And I might not kill you." Jasper warned.

The boy snapped his head and glared at her. Fear had been replaced with resolve. "You wouldn't kill me." He stated so surely.

"Oh? I won't?" She grabbed him by the shirt collar, yanking him up to her. Eye to eye. "What makes you think that?"

He let himself be held as he stared right into her eyes. Gutsy halfling. "Because Lapis let you go for a reason."

"How do you know I didn't break free?" Jasper tightened her fist and his hands flew to her's.

"Because Lapis said there's hope." He whispered.

There is hope.

Lapis had set her free. The Gem had prodded her mind for every single thought. Taking a particular liking to Jasper's memories of Peridot. She'd linger on the memories and make little ohhhs! Or the occasional tsk tsk.

You care about her. Don't you?

Jasper had refused to answer. But it turns out, she didn't have to.

Then there is hope.

All Jasper remembered after that had been the ocean swells and then warm sunlight. And an even warmer embrace, the boy finding her.

Jasper growled, releasing her hold on him. He fell to the sand in a heap. The longer the sphere was up, the more it drained him.

Steven stood again, and they both scanned the Gems outside of the bubble. They'd all seemed pacified, for the moment. But Jasper knew what would come next.

"That's your ship over there, right?" Steven pointed to the busted hand that was her starship. Pieces were strewn all across the beach, she spied some parts jutting from the water. It'd take a while to repair all the damage.

"Who else's would it be?" She retorted.

"And you want to go back home, don't you?"

What was he saying? He couldn't possibly mean he'd help her escape. "I need to get my partner and return to Homeworld, yes." She saw no harm in carrying along with his questioning.

"Peridot?" He asked.

"Do you know where she is?"

The boy shook his head. So they hadn't found her. She might not be hurt. Why was it such a relief? Peridots could be easily replaced. Though, the thought of replacing her's was...unsettling. She was fond of this Peridot, only this one knew how to make her laugh. Even if her jokes were as dry as dust.

"If we help you repair your ship, you'll leave?" Steven glanced to his guardians. The pearl shook her head, the others remained stoic. Calculating.

Jasper returned her helmet to her gem, cracking her neck and fingers. "Once Peridot arrives, yes." It was obvious this small Steven would vouch for her. Though it baffled her to no end, she decided it was her only option. There was no way she could fix the ship by herself. She wasn't even sure all of them could do it.

Though she was loathe to admit, Jasper wasn't schooled the best in her home's technologies. She'd stuck to what she knew best. Battle. Her fists and her mien were all she needed, and both had served her very well. She was at the top of her Sec's class.

Steven was visibly contused, he shuddered as the last of his power waned. The bubble popped and all the Crystals Gems surrounded them, weapons held at bay.

Jasper remained on guard, keeping each of them in her gaze, at all times.

Steven went by their side, pulling them into a circle to whisper. They all peeked over their shoulders periodically to eye her.

"Enough with this. When do we start the repairs?" She yelled to them, to which they ignored. Jasper simmered, repeating the question louder.

Steven spoke above the rest. "Tomorrow morning! In the meantime, you can stay-"

"Outside." The pearl interjected. "You can stay outside."

The fusion crossed her arms. "Agreed."

Steven belly ached, groaning about how dark it was out tonight. Such a frivolous thing to be concerned with.

"I start tonight then. You know this doesn't stop me from completing my mission, right?" Jasper stated. Once Peridot and she made it back, this planet was as good as toast. They'd deliver the data they'd gathered. Or rather, that Peridot had gathered. Fleets of dreadnoughts would arrive through their Homeworld's Quazi warp in seconds.

"Obviously." The fusion replied, brushing off her words almost entirely.

These idiots were really going to repair the enemies' ship, and let them be on their merry way? Jasper was beginning to like Earth hospitality. She grinned at the group. "Well then everything is peachy." She flipped her gaze to the enormous pieces of ship jutting from the water. She'd attend to those first.

The pearl seemed to have recovered from her previous beating, though she limped slightly. The other two Gems looked to her with absolute worry. The fusion tenderly put her palm on her back, helping her walk to the steps of their home. She cooed something about her doing a good job. The pearl flushed, brushing her thumb across the fusion's empty socket.

"Your eye..."

"It will grow back."

Steven remained in place, his doughy brown eyes full of wonder. He gazed at her with an approving smile. What was this about? She gnashed her teeth at him.

"Steven, get away from that beast." The pearl called from the height of the porch. He took their words to heart as he ran up the stairs to be join them. She leaned down to his ear to share a secret. "Don't be alone with her. Never trust her." She warned, throwing daggers with her disapproving glance.

They made their way inside, but not before the boy got one last neck straining glimpse at her.


	2. Moon Hits The Mirror Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, hello, and thanks again for reading my self indulgent fickery-do. Please, comment and lemme know whatcha think! The next chapter will be coming soon and served on a silver platter for you all to gobble down! <3

"Didn't someone tell you to stay away from me?" Jasper grumbled.

She lay flat on her back, examining the missing pieces on the underbelly of the massive dreadnought. She smoothed her fingers down the cracks in the solar panels. She didn't know how to go about repairing them. And  _forget_  even trying to find a replacement.

Peridot would know what to do.

Steven yelled to her from his spot atop a tall boulder. "But I'm not near you!"

She squinted to look at him, the sun was inconveniently behind his downy head. She glowered at him. He seemed impervious to her indifference. The past two hours he'd been starring down at her. Watching her build.

She'd had a few decent chances to snatch him and toss him into the ocean, but the fusion was constantly at the door. Keeping her eyes on them both. Gods, this was shite. She didn't need goddamn chaperons. She wiped her forearm across her brow. This planet was unbearably hot. Not only did they have one big moon, but they also had one big star. They dubbed it  _the Sun._  She wanted to fight it.

Jasper sighed, looking at the mangled piles of machinery flung across the beach. "I thought the others were going to help, not sit on their asses."

Steven frowned at her cursing, cocking his head to look back at his home. Sure enough, the fusion was standing at the screen door. Steven waved and she returned it.

"I'm here to help." He beamed, sliding down from his big rock, landing on the sand with a clumsy  _oomph_. "Just tell me where to start."

The tiny halfling wanted to help? Then let him. Jasper pointed to a massive solar panel protruding from the seashore. "Bring me that piece." She gave a heated chuckle.

She thought he'd tuck tail and scurry back home, but he never broke stride as he ran his way to it. "Where do you want it?" Steven asked, absolutely determined. He was a surprising little one. He flattened his palms around it and squatted to attempt a lift.

For a second, Jasper really though he'd wrench it from the ground. He surely believed he could. He gave a strained grunt, his face turning pink as his hands slipped over and over. Yet he gave his efforts no pause, he tried again and again. Stubborn Steven.

His little huffs of exertion kept her amused for the most part. While she tugged panels from the water, laying them in the sun to dry, he kept at it.

"Give it a rest kid. Come er a second." She ushered him close, bending down to his height. Or, as low as she could manage. He must be the tiniest human in the universe. She'd never seen one smaller.

He looked exasperated but undaunted. "What is it?"

"Say, why don't you take my place? Here, just drag those," She pointed to the sunning panels still slick with sea water. They must weigh at least 200 pounds. "Allll the way over here. You think you can do that?" She feigned pride. "Of course you can."

Steven gave her a hair raising glance. "And where would you be going?" He asked, as if he had the right to know.

She cocked her brow. "Did the pearl send you down here to do recon on me?"

"The pearl...? You mean  _just_ Pearl."

Jasper's jaw ticked in irritation. "Sure. Pearl. Did she send you to spy on me?" She didn't doubt it. Not as if the fusion wasn't getting an eye full of her every move already. She was in the window still, watching them. Waiting.

They itched for a chance to take her down. Her instincts clamored for a fight, but she kept her urges in tact. Though Jasper hated to admit, she was sorely outmatched.

The boy shook his head. "No. They Gems wouldn't do that."

"Oh please." Jasper derided. "They'd like you to think that."

"You're planning on looking for that Gem, aren't you? Peridot?" Steven asked. How breezily he carried conversation. And how meddlesome. A baby faced thorn in her ass.

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're on the defensive a a lot."

Was every human so brash?

"Just-stop talking. Stay here. Tell those clods I went for a stroll. Or I drowned." Jasper flicked her hand, dismissing the boy entirely. She'd spotted a rode that lead into a hovelsome town. It'd be a start. Maybe she'd find Peridot halfway.

Concern ate at her. Peridot wasn't notably gifted in combat. In fact, quite the opposite. That's why The Superiors had stuck her in Surveillance. If Jasper'd had a say, she would have put the little green imp through the most intense endurance training of her entire life. Toughen that bratty chit right up.

_Eww Jasper, there's a vine in my way. Cut it down._

_Jasper, I'm not walking through that. You better carry me._

_Jasper, stop using my polishing kit._

Steven blocked her path at once. "Absolutely not." His arms were spread wide. Just like he'd done last night. When he'd shielded her from Pearl. "So the Gems didn't send me down here to spy. But...they  _may_  have sent me down here to keep you from getting in to trouble."

What a speech, almost clap worthy. She put a hand atop her chest, fluttering her lashes. "Me? Get into trouble?" She snickered, shoving him aside. "Stay here."

But the twerp ran ahead of her, his hands on her shins as his feet dug into the sand. "Up-bup-bup! Sorry Japer, I'd like to. But a promise is a promise."

She grit her teeth, forcing a smile. "Well, little man, what if I  _promised_ not to get into trouble?"

He stared blankly up at her. "That's not gonna cut it."

Alright, she'd let him have his fun. "I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my way."

He crossed his arms defiantly, not even blinking at her threat. "I think we both know that you won't." Steven took a wide stance and brandished his forearm.

Jasper narrowed her gaze. "I'll hurt you bad enough to make you want to be dead." She summoned her helmet, donning it with a clang. The child was ignorant to who he was dealing with. "You're lucky I just polished this. Or I'd crack your skull like an egg." She scuffled his hair and surged to run.

Steven formed Rose Quartz's shield, abruptly stopping her. She reared her fist and punched the middle. Shockwaves exploded back through her arm making her teeth chatter. She darted to the left but he simply blocked her way.

Jasper shoved him, her boots loosing traction in the loose sand. He didn't budge.

"You're lucky I uh...uh...you're lucky..." He tapped his free hand against his chin. "You're lucky I can't think of good come backs on the spot!" He yelled, laughing valiantly, muffled by the shield.

"I'll slaughter that purple one. She's puny. I could throttle her while she's sleeping. I know she sleeps. " Jasper picked her specifically. When an individual loved one is threatened, the desired result is increased fear. Call out someone particular the victim knows. There wasn't a fear tactic that worked better. At least not one  _she'd_ found.

"Why do you say things like that!?" Steven cried in frustration, shaking his head. "It doesn't have to be like  _this!_ "

"Spare me." She acridly stated.

Jasper prepared to leap, but something flashed in the corner of her eye. She snapped her head back. The fusion was standing on the porch, her visor glinting sun rays across Jasper's face. She stood there, wordless. Staring. Waiting.

Jasper couldn't out run her. She'd seen how fast the fusion was in their previous meet up. Jasper sorely recalled the outcome of the meeting. It enraged her to admit, but Peridot would have to wait. The Crystal Gems wouldn't let her leave without a fight.

_Pick your battles, Jasper._

Didn't Peridot tell her that before their mission?

_You're too hot headed. Some Superiors disapprove._

To hell with The Superiors.

Jasper ground her teeth, subduing the brunt of her anger.  _Don't kill the tiny human. Don't kill the tiny human._  She made her helmet dissipate.

Steven returned his shield to the gem on his belly with a shimmering flash. Odd. She'd never seen a gem in that spot. She'd also never seen a Gem halfling before. This planet was a lot of firsts. To bad it was as good as condemned.

"Don't try to leave again. I don't want to fight you. You can wait for your friend here." It was as if nothing had just happened, he put his smile back and jogged to keep pace were her long strides. "I don't want to keep you here."

"Does it seem like I care? Because I'm sorry about that." Jasper scorned. The panels she'd lain in the sun were already dry. She could repair the bulk of the ship, but the wiring and calibrating, that was all Peridot. She might as well be stranded if her partner didn't return.

Jasper hefted the panels, clicking them seamlessly in their places. She jumped meters out into the water, diving under the cool surface to retrieve components hidden there. She emerged seconds later, dragging an enormous mass of carbon tubing from the depths. It would take hours to untangle the gnarled mess. Fuck it. She tossed it to the side. A job for later.

"So, Steven," Jasper called. "Why didn't the fusion attack me earlier? She had the chance." She heft a thermal core panel and locked it into place with its sister. Like a glove.

The fusion had perfect reason to pounce. Jasper had been attacking her young, yet she hadn't moved to defend him. Perhaps there were more levels to this  _steven_  than she'd realized. Maybe he was strong enough to handle himself. Unlikely.

Steven kicked his feet, sipping loudly from a canned libation he'd left in the sand. Odd customs. "You mean Garnet? Oh. She has fuuuuture vision." He splayed his fingers and waved his hands high.

"She see's the future?" An exceedingly rare talent few Gems shared. Those blessed with foresight were nearly undefeatable on the battle field. It was tricky, challenging a foe that could anticipate your every move. The key was not to think about what you were going to do next. Which, still didn't assure your odds. In fact, it usually doomed unseasoned warriors. How could you fight when  _you_  didn't even know what to do next?

"Yeah. Different paths our futures can take." Steven crawled from the rock he perched upon, moving closer to her work site. He toed a loose cord, kicking it into the sand.

"And she really doesn't see me killing all of you?" Jasper laughed. It surprised the hell out of her. "What about the pearl-"

"Pearl. It's just Pearl. And Amethyst is just Amethyst. Not  _the runt,_ or, _"_ He mocked her tone and puffed out his chest. " _That purple one!"_

She chortled. "I sound nothing like that."

So he wanted her to call them by name, not category?

"Th- _Pearl,_ despises me. I'm surprised she hasn't committed mutiny and decided to stab me while I'm off guard." She appeared level headed, but when it concerned Steven, Pearl was unreachable. Jasper saw first hand that she would fight till extermination for her little human. And so would the others.

Steven laughed like she had told a joke. "Pearl can surprise you. She definitely hates you. And doesn't trust you. And thinks you're bull headed. Also a meat head. Oh, and a-"

"I get the point."

"She trusts me though. She said if anyone can get to you, it'll be me."

Jasper snorted. "Oh, I see. And what about you , Steven? Do you trust me?" She stood akimbo, her stance more aggressive. She all but dared him to have faith in her.

"Nope. Nope nope nope." He sipped his beverage again. "But that's not what matters."

"Oh, it isn't?" What a weird pest. He was infuriatingly naive. He truly believed there was good in everything, didn't he? She could almost envy him.

Steven shook his head, his curls bouncing to and fro. If he wasn't so terribly human, his childish features would be endearing. Almost cute. He had dimples when he smiled. Just like Rose's.

"Well...hope matters." He looked at her. Patience and understanding softened his eyes. "And boy, I  _really_ hope you do the right thing."

Jasper scoffed. "And what's that?"

"You know, you ask an awful lot of questions." He teased. Choosing not to answer her then? He leaned against a panel wedged in the ground. "Could I...ask you some?" He poked his index fingers together. Suddenly sheepish.

The star that was once high in the sky was now sinking lower and lower, edging towards the ocean. The day cycles on this planet were brief, ending so quickly. The night cycle was even shorter.

Jasper busied herself again with repairs, nodding offhandedly to him. "Go on."

He released a held breath, smiling brightly. "Why are you here?"

"Nice try."

"Did you know my mom?"

Jasper stopped, looking to the boy. "Yes." She answered simply, knowing he wouldn't leave it at just that.

"...And?" He pried, sounding oh so expectant. Oh yes, she knew Rose Quartz. Better than most Homeworld Gems.

"And..." Jasper mocked. "She had nice tits. 10 out of 10."

He stood, his face flushed. He balled his fists. "I'm leaving." He huffed, stomping in the opposite direction.

" _Oh no...stay."_  Jasper taunted. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "I guess I'm hopeless, Steven!"

Steven never looked back as he made his way right back to where he belonged. He slammed the screendoor as hard as he could. Which wasn't much. He seemed unsatisfied with the closing and opened it once more, only to pull it even harder. He glared at her before darting inside.

She didn't feel bad. Nope. Not...even a bit.

Jasper scowled. Fine. Stay the fuck inside.

The fusion was at the window once more, not moving. Just watching. Jasper stared back. Which was a bad idea in the end, the fusion didn't budge, refused to look away. Gods, it was only day two and this supervision thing was getting old.

Now Pearl was on the porch, hands on her slender hips. Judging. Her schnoz stuck up in the air. The purpl-  _Amethyst,_ shouted for her to come back in.

"She's not worth it, P!"

"She's not worth anything." Pearl retorted, putting a lot of emphasis on the  _anything_ part.

"And what would a betrayer Gem know about worth?" Jasper asked coolly. She turned back to the task at hand, grabbing a mismatching panel.

"Betrayer Gem?!" Pearl squawked. "You know, he  _really_  thinks you can change. He somehow-someway- see's the 'good' in you." She made little crunching finger motions. The tiny beanpole was infuriating.

Jasper refused to share her attention with her any longer. Pearl would scurry back inside soon enough.

Hours passed, the sun was dipping low again. No wonder humans were so far behind when their days moved so fast. There was scarcely time to do a thing. She had to admit, the setting sun here was breath taking. It was like paint buckets had been strewn across the sky. And today's was different! Yesterdays had been purple and red, today's was a soft pink with tiny streaks of orange.

She caught herself starring at it for the longest time. You could actually watch the sun move places! Finally, it settled right atop the horizon before slowly sinking past the ocean. And then it was night.

If the twilight had been breath taking, the night sky was  _astonishing_. It was a deep kholed black with hundreds of twinkling stars dotted everywhere. She could make out her Homeworld's mother stars from her. A perfect line of three pink suns dimly flashing across the solar system.

She absently reached her fingers up to trace them.

"Are you homesick?"

Jasper whirled around, coming face to shin with little Steven. His eyes looked tired and his nose was reddened. He'd cried? Her heart clenched at the thought. His wee face buried in a pillow, he'd snot everywhere. Peridot did when she cried. Well, the one time she's seen her cry.

She chewed the inside of her cheek. squinting precariously. The boy was too kind. It'd be the death of him. "No." She answered bleakly. She missed home the same way a a ship missed its port. It was where she could recoup. Where the threat of danger was nonexistent. It was pleasant. But monotonous.

Jasper preferred to be out in the stars in her dreadnought. Drifting past planets no one knew existed. Or watching red giants explode into a chaotic whorl of colours. Spontaneous and life-giving. She was content to stay on her frigate for eternity.

Steven sat down in the chilling sand, letting his toes sink under the granules. He stretched back, folding his arms under his head. "Pearl thinks about Homeworld a lot. She talks about space anytime she gets the chance."

So the betrayer Gem was feeling homesick for the world she had forsaken? It was nothing she didn't deserve. Jasper got a warm feeling inside at the thought of the pearl's internal suffering. She smiled.

"Befitting." Jasper glanced up to the sky again. It really was wondrous. Last night, she had been too enamored in her working to notice what was above her head. "You setting sun was different tonight. Why?"

"Pollution." He yawned.

She gave a snorted laugh, reigning it back in quickly. What a beautiful consequence. A different sunset each night...

"You can sit down, yanno?" Steven patted the dirt beside him.

"Pass." Jasper ignored the boy, content to finishing the biggest of the repairs. She only had a few component lefts to snap together, then Peridot could take over. If she ever showed up.

Steven drawled on behind her, pointing up at the inky sky. He named a few constellations. Though he named most of them wrong. Who the fuck was Orion? She'd fight him.

Steven suddenly stopped and gasped, pointing up. "Look! A shooting star!"

"That's a rock."

"Lemme make a wish." He squeezed his eyes shut, chewing his tongue in thought.

"A rock that's disintegrating in your atmosphere."

"What'd you wish for?"

"I  _wish_  I could leave this miserable planet."

"Is it really that bad?" He asked. He didn't break view with the sky, kept his eyes upward. The stars reflected in them.

"Gods, yes." Though it did have its moments. "The sooner I make it back home, the sooner I can get back in the stars."

"You like being in space?" Steven piqued, another yawn escaped his lips.

"It's not unpleasant." In fact, it was the only time she felt at peace anymore. Drifting along in the un-mapped cosmos for days on end. She'd try and extend their missions for as long as possible. Feigning a data corruption on her end that needed to be repaired. She'd punched an engine out just to prolong their return time.

Peridot took her time in repairing it to, and when asked by their Superiors what the cause of the engine rupture had been, she'd simply replied  _'normal wear and tear'._

"How much more of the ship is left to fix?" Steven asked, setting up on his hands. His eyes growing more weary by the second.

"Not much, I'll be done by tomorrow."

"And then you'll leave?"

"Not without Peridot."

"Is she your friend?"

"Hardly." Peridot was a subordinate. A semi-loyal second mate. She reported to the Superiors first though, something Jasper always found quite bristling.

"Why hardly?"

"Why do you care?" She countered.

Steven hefted an exasperated sigh before pushing to a stand, he dusted his rump and shook out his hair. "Nevermind. Are you sleeping out here?"

"Sleeping? No." She still had work to do. There were still little pieces of wire and console strew about that needed collecting. The ship could fail to function if even a single part wasn't in its place. The last thing they needed on an intergalactic voyage was a fucking air leak.

"You could take a break."

"You could piss off."

"Okay, goodnight." He moaned over her berating. "See you in the morning."

Jasper waved her hand in dismissal, sending the sleepy halfling on his way. He walked lazily to the porch, tripping a time or two with his face up to the sky. This kid was going to get himself killed.

A shooting star cut across the horizon, shining brightly before fizzing into nothing. This time she did make a wish.

_Peridot, I wish you'd get here soon._


	3. Molten

Hello again! I am very pleased to announce that one of my sweetest readers has took it upon themselves to draw an amazing comic series to go along to this story! You have to check it out here - http://ourcapacity.tumblr.com/ 

So I know a lot of you are wondering where Lapis is or either where Peridot is, and I promise that you'll find out soon. Like next chapter basis, soon.

* * *

~ One Week Later ~

 

 

"Hey, cheese dust! Nobody can see the t.v. with you in front of it." Amethyst shouted from her spot on the couch. Steven was sidled close beside her, she kept her gaze on Jasper.

"But the image is  _clearer_  from this distance." Jasper's eyes flickered across the bulbous screen. An enormous battle was taking place on this... _moovie._  Words ran across the bottom of the screen, translating the language. Though all Earthen dialect was the same for her. A pony-tailed man sank his sword to the hilt in another man's ribs, blood spurted across his face.

"So is the image of your ass, now  _plant it._ "Amethyst pointed to the far end of the sofa, Steven fisted potato chips into his mouth, his eyes were wide and focused. He announced what parts he was sure she would enjoy. And much to her surprise, the kid seemed to know her interests well.

Jasper sat with a huff. She hated sitting on the couch. It was tiny and un-supportive on the end. She wanted Amethyst's spot. She squinted to see the small screen playing in front of her.

"This is a good part..." Steven commented absently, putting more chips into his mouth. Grubby thing.

Oh this was a good part. A long haired female was crying in the arms of a man, when he dipped his head to kiss her, she snagged his lip between her teeth, ripping it sheer from his face. He squalled and dropped to his knees, only to be decapitated.

Amethyst whooped when blood fanned the woman's face. Then tiny white words assaulted the screen.

Steven looked awestruck, turning to her with a smile. "Welllll, did you like that?"

"Hardly." Jasper replied.

"Is that the only word you know?" Steven teased, dusting crumbs off his shirt.

Jasper had rather enjoyed that moovie. The scene where the king and queen had been eaten alive? Superb. She'd almost teared up.

The warp panel activated. Jasper stood, seeing as Steven's little presentation was now over.

"Wait, you're not going back outside, are you?" Steven asked, looking heartbroken. A ruse the other Gems called ' _puppy-dog eyes'_.

Jasper's face twisted. "Yes."

Pearl rounded the corner with Garnet close behind. Pearl jumped before coming face to chest with Jasper. Her nose crunching.

"Ah! Steven," She looked past Jasper. "What did we say about letting her... _inside_."

Garnet turned her attention to Amethyst. "You let her inside?"

"I wouldn't have let her hurt Steven. It seemed fine-"

Jasper snagged the crown of Pearl's head, spinning her in the opposite direction. Pearl smacked her hand away with a huff.

"I was just showing her a movie! Besides, she's leaving." Steven defended, hopping from his spot on the couch.

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, I'm leaving,  _Pearl._ " The other Gem's jaw ticked, but she pushed past Jasper and fetched something from her pocket. For Steven. She crouched to his level with a smile.

The boy's eyes lit up and she dropped a tiny ring in his hand. One pink jewel decorated the plain silver band. Steven clutched it tight.

"Give it to someone, and they'll always know where you are." Pearl poked his nose.

"Whoa..." He marveled, holding it up to the sun.

"Wouldn't that just endanger the kid?" Jasper asked. Everyone turned to her. Aghast that she'd dared open her mouth to fucking speak.

Pearl ignored her, turning back to Steven. "You give it to some one you care about. Some one who cares about  _you,_ Steven."

"Like Connie!" He suggested.

Garnet tousled his curls. "Exactly."

Who was Connie? Another Gem? Or human? A wee halfling like Steven?

Steven spun the ring around. "How does it work?"

Pearl beamed, taking the ring to put on his finger for now. She leaned in closer. "It whispers to the wearer. She has to hold it close to her ear, like this." She put his finger closer to his face. "And just ask where the gifter of the ring is."

"Where's Pearl?" Steven experimented. Jasper could hear nothing but it must have spoken, because his mouth fell open. Pearl laughed, clapping for him.

The loveliness of the moment ended quickly, the other Gems cast Jasper sideways glances.

"Why are you still here?" Pearl asked, like she was simply commenting on the weather.

Steven chewed his cheek, looking to all of them. He bristled, anxious that they would begin fighting again. Jasper bit her tongue, for the most part.

"Maybe because you refuse to let me leave?" Jasper bit out. In the week she'd been here, the Gems had made it clear that any attempt to leave would end in another fight. And probably, her death. They'd forbidden her from looking from Peridot. The worry was stacking more and more each minute. She had no idea if Peridot was even alive at this point.

 _It's only been a week._  Peri was the smart one. She'd be okay till Jasper could find her.

Pearl simmered, her lips thinning. "As was expected. Did you honestly think we'd just let you roam about on our homeworld? You tried to kill us. You're lucky Steven wants you alive." She stated matter of factly.

Jasper laughed. "Lucky? To be on this miserable rock with the four, excuse me,  _five_  of you? I'd rather shit in my hands and clap than spend another second here. Do you understand that?" She smacked her big palms together, making Steven jump. Pearl covered his ears.

"You need to leave the house." Garnet stated, standing in between Jasper and the others. "Immediately."

"Guys..." Steven called, removing Pearl's hands.

Amethyst grinned at him. "Hey, Steven, want to check out this temple I found?" She motioned for him to follow her to the warp, but he remained in place.

"You're not going to fight again, are you?" He groaned.

The pity she felt was swift and nauseating.

"No." She growled, her teeth clenched so tight. Steven looked relieved, sagging his shoulders on a sigh.

"Whew. Okay, cause for a second there I thought...haha...nevermind." Steven twirled the ring on his finger, looking to Amethyst with renewed interest. "What's this about a temple?" He perked, his chubby cheeks pinkening when he smiled.

Jasper thought it best to just turn and leave, return to her spot on the beach. She slammed the flimsy door behind her and leapt across the way to the ship.

She'd finished the repairs days ago. It had been simple enough. Gem dreadnoughts were built in a minimal way, each piece fitting together with the next without need for tools or a blueprint. They were made in the most time and labor efficient form.

Jasper had paced the length of this shore countless time, bits of wire had ceased washing up. Now she simply walked it to pass the time. Steven tried to walk along with her but she always trudged ahead by a league. He was easily distracted by little creatures and tiny shells he'd pluck from the water.

"This one's a shell and an animal!" He'd thrust a  _hermit crab_  up to her. Its little feelers curling. It'd gave her chills and she'd swat it from his hand.

He hadn't been disheartened by her words, instead he'd fished a different trinket from his pocket.

"Hold out your hand."

"Just give it to me."

Steven sighed, opening up his palm to reveal a shimmering shell. It was white with streaks of opal. He'd said it was an opalized shell. She took it. Holding it up to the sun to find the mineral lines were transparent. Pretty.

"You like it?" Steven grinned up at her.  _Stop that._  She'd thought.

"I could use one of these." Jasper had stuffed it into her gem for later keeping. Something Steven had found uproarious. He'd laughed so hard he'd fallen into the wet sand, and then refused to tell her exactly what he'd found so damn funny about it.

Jasper sighed. The sun was setting again, but the moon was no where to be seen. The lapping shore called to her like all the nights before. She phased her boots away and strolled lazily along the bank, taking care not to crush any shells.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Steven, sneaking down the porch. Pearl made every effort to let Steven know she hated the two of them spending time together. Not that Jasper had any particular liking for the boy. In the least. Though, he seemed to have one for her.

He'd come outside early in the morning and bug her with his daily thoughts. He'd stay with her as long as the Crystal Gems allowed. Which usually, wasn't long. Pearl would find something to call him in for. Or she would inform him that a  _Connie_ had called, and wanted to 'hang out'. Steven would leave for hours at a time and return with a smile on his face, and a new scent on his clothes.

A sweet smell, like roses and earth.

Now, he was running across the beach, checking behind him to make sure the Gems weren't watching. With the fusion's future vision, wouldn't she already know? Jasper didn't see them in the window. She thought she'd heard a warp activate earlier.

" _Jasper."_  Steven whispered behind her. "Hey Jasper! The Gems went out to cleanse the temple Amethyst found. You could come in and watch another movie." He suggested breezily, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll pass." She ended, continuing her walk with him close behind. His bare feet made little splish splash sounds. He left no prints because he was hopping in hers.

"I knew you'd say that, and that's whyyyy," He fished in his loose fitting bottoms, pulling out a small metal box with a hoop on it. "I brought this!" He shouted, sounding triumphant. Two strings dangled from it, one end he plugged into his ear, offering the other squishy bud up to her.

Her face soured. Was this some sort of thought analyzing device? "What is this?" Jasper interrogated, eyeing the little gadget. Sniffing it.

"Just put it in your ear." He chuckled.

"I don't have those."

"Can't you uh...make some?" Steven asked, fiddling with the box, which was now glowing. He sifted through data on the minuscule screen, searching for something.

Jasper groaned, but her curiosity got the best of her. She shifted ears where she supposed they'd be if she were a human, plugging the bud inside. It dulled the sound of the waves beside them.

"Now what?" Jasper wondered. He didn't answer, just bit his tongue between his teeth as he searched through code. "I'm growing bored of-"

"Found it!" Steven cheered, a goofy grin plastered on his face. The cord between them was pulled taut. Steven motioned for them to sit upon the sand. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise obliged, dropping to the sand with a huff.

The warm water nipped at his toes, and submerged her calves.

"Okay, don't get spooked. It's gonna make sound." He warned.

Spooked? Concerned Steven.

He pressed the circle on the small box, and surely enough, the bud in her ear hummed with sound. It started softly, a twinkling sound that grew louder and louder. Heavy thuums reverberated, tickling her new ear. The noise was surprisingly pleasant, a lulling rhythm with varying tunes.

Steven's feet swayed with the tempo and his eyes were shut, as if the enemy weren't right beside him.

"What is this?" Jasper murmured, nigh mesmerized by the soothing melody. A masculine voice sang nicely, saying agreeable things.

"It's called music. You like it?" He still had his eyes closed, he leaned to and fro with the steady beat, and oddly enough, she felt compelled to do the same. But she kept still.

"It could be worse." She settled, gazing up at the flickering stars. She spotted the thrice dotted line of Orion's Belt. Steven had said this  _Orion_  had been a powerful hunter in human's ancient times. Apparently his pride had angered a stifling goddess, who dared him to defeat an enormous bug. Steven called it a scorpion. And when the sky shifted, one could see the scorpion's constellation. But only when Orion was out of view. Puzzling.

One of the stars of Orion was a supergiant. In a few thousand years, possibly in her lifetime, it would die.

Steven delighted in telling her the histories of his world, though she knew he exaggerated on some of them. Apparently, the humans had just recently discovered space flight in the past century or so. And something called air guitar, but Steven didn't go into detail on that one.

The tune in the box stopped, but Steven changed it to a new one.

"This one is kinda sad. Maybe you'll like this one more." Steven gave up on sitting straight and laid back, fanning his bouncy hair out.

How could these jingles be sad? The last one had been so upbeat. Yet, she quickly caught on. The tune was slow and soothing. The instruments were plucked and pressed precisely, hitting notes she didn't know existed. The sounds wove together seamlessly, and for a moment they sounded like a voice, calling from the ocean.

Jasper let her eyes close and basked in the song. It carried her as gently as the water had. This one too, ended quickly. She wanted more.

"What else can these sound like?" Jasper asked, eyes closed still, even though the tune was over. Just a silent crackling in her ear. Like a blank data feed.

" _Anything._ " Steven promised. Instead of explaining, he played yet another. This one was so different. Its beats were fast and hard, making her heart anxious for something she couldn't quite place.

Jasper cracked opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she blinked up at the night sky. Orion twinkled brightly. All the stars did. Some  _too_  brightly...

The song was more intense now, loud hollow thumping shaking her up. She squinted at the galaxy above her. A cluster of stars hung heavy with the others, and they glew with a dull red. It seemed as if they were drawing closer...

Jasper shot to her feet.  _Red Eye Minutes._

Steven sat up, one bud string dangling from his ear. "What? Is it bad? I can change the song, just h-hold up." He went to scroll through the box data again. Jasper snatched him by the wrist, glaring at him so coldly his breath hitched.

" _Get back inside."_ She commanded, freeing him thusly. A red palm mark welted on his skin. Her heart did that repulsive seize, making her wince at the sight.

Steven stumbled backwards, but was not afraid. "W-why? What's going on?"

Jasper's gaze shot to the moonless sky, the pod of Red Eye prototypes were small, mostly used now for drone companions on planetary recon missions. Or pest control. They were much smaller than the gigaton Red Eye sentries that orbited Homeworld's citadel minarets.

Someone must have sent a scout team of them to scan the planet. Goddammit. They must be looking for  _her_ , and for Peridot.

Steven gasped. "Oh-w..what is that?" He pointed up to the oncoming group.

"Steven!" She barked. "Get inside!" Jasper stomped at him, and by gods the little fucker stomped right back.

"No! You can't keep telling me what to do! You can't!" He shouted, his fists balled tight. "Jasper, what are those!?" He cried, pointing again. Beseeching her to answer him.

She groaned in annoyance. What an infuriating Steven.

"They are drones from Homeworld. Looking for Peridot and I." Jasper explained, guesstimating the cluster's distance. It'd be a few minutes at most, maybe she had time to hide the boy. The Red Eye's would scan for Gems, and she didn't want to imagine what it might do if it scanned him.

It would log his data, and carry it back to the Superiors. Perhaps it would see he and the other Crystal Gems as a threat and attack. Jasper hated the ocular contraptions, they didn't have minds for thoughts. They couldn't make last second decisions, decisions that weren't based on some pre-devised programming.

Right now she had to make a choice. Let the Red Eyes scan the boy, possibly kill the boy. Giving her the chance to flee and find Peridot. Or...hide him.

Heavens help her, she chose the latter.

"We've fought them before! We can-"

Jasper snagged him and bolted towards the house, leaping atop the deck with him tucked beneath her arm. Steven struggled against her hold, uselessly. She barged through the door and spotted the warp.

"Oh no! I'm not leaving! Not without-"

"Enough!" She snapped. She grabbed the wiry boy and planted his feet on the panel. "Leave. Now!" Jasper demanded. He shook his head.

"No! Why should I?" Steven jumped from the warp, only to be plucked midair and placed right back. "I'm trying to help! I know how to fight them!" Steven protested, trying to push past her.

"They are going to kill you! Doesn't that make you afraid?" She bellowed, trying to put the fear in him. But he was brave. So foolishly brave.

It was going to be the death of him.

"You aren't even listening!" Steven shouted, calling back her attention. "I know how to fight them! Just trust me!"

"I don't have time for this!" Jasper glared at him. "Stay here." She directed. The Red Eye's were gaining closure, they'd breached the atmosphere already. Now they drifted neared, aiming for the fallen dreadnought.

Jasper disregarded him as she made her way back to the beach. She pushed patio furniture against the door, blocking Steven's exit. Though he knew what she was doing, and he darted for the enormous glass window in his room. Which inconveniently, was  _also_  a door. She cursed, but couldn't waste any more time.

The approaching group of Red Eye encircled the fallen ship, their cores opened as they took analysis of the damage. They looked tranquil enough, so Jasper dared to give a command.

"State your mission." Jasper mono toned.

The orbs ignored her, in fact they looked over her presence entirely. Just continued scanning components and rearranging a few mismatched pieces. They didn't bother with any of the wiring.

Jasper sucked her teeth. Maybe they weren't here for her and Peridot. Maybe they were here for-

The pod hummed to attention, finishing their task quick enough.

Steven was barreling to her again and she didn't know if she should be angry or proud. Right now she was both.

"Steven! Get back in the house!" She stabbed her finger in the opposite direction, but he didn't answer. He tripped in the hilly sand dunes and tumbled a ways down. He rolled to a stop a bit from her feet. "Do you listen to anyone?"

"I'm listening to you right now." He joked, brushing off his pajamas.

The Red Eyes turned their cored faces to them. No...not to them.  _To Steven._ Jasper moved in front of him, blocking their view, but they merely circled around. Intent on their new target.

"Wh...what are they looking at?" He whispered. As if they didn't already see them.

"You."

The orbs bleated out an alarming wail. A siren sound that made the boy's hands fly to his ears. She squinted against the sound, and a flash caught her eye.

By some fucking miracle the warp panel activated. The Gems had returned.

Jasper grabbed Steven once more, and dashed for the house.

"Who put this table here?" Pearl asked, busting the screen-door open. She yelped when Jasper landed on the wooden panels, rattling them on their foundation. Pearl snatched Steven from her with a squawk. "Steven! Why did you have him? What is-oh my! Garnet!"

"Hide the boy, there are Red Eye Minutes here, I don't know what they were previously after, but it's clear now." Jasper nodded to the boy and the others looked solemn.

Amethyst was the first to speak out, taking Steven by the hand, she tried leading him back into the house. "Hey hey, Steven~ wanna see something  _really cool?"_  She enticed. But he didn't budge. His eyes were fixed on the rising mechanisms behind her.

"I'm staying." He stated.

Garnet lifted him up. "Oh no. You're going with Lion, and you're going to run far away from here."

"Lion?" Jasper blurted. Who's Lion?

"Lion hasn't been here! Not since..." He glanced at Jasper. "He won't come around while she's here. No offense. " He informed, rather sheepishly. Did he think she would be bothered by that?

Garnet huffed, but otherwise remained calm. She set Steven back down. She must have foresaw the boy wouldn't warp himself. He was so loyal to these Gems. He called them his family. And now she knew why.

"Stay back, and don't do more than you can handle." Garnet guided, ruffling his curls, and gave a soft peck to his forhead. He shivered and reeled back for just a moment.

They were actually going to let the child fight? A bleating siren behind her said there was no more time for thinking. The Red Eye's opened their cores, scanning the Gems behind Jasper.

A breeze wafted to them, and on it she smelled...hot metal. The Eye's had an alloy metal ball inside, which could be super heated to extrem temperatures, turning it into molten casting. She could scent them cooking their reserves now, preparing to fire upon them.

"They have cannons." Jasper advised.

"So do we." Pearl noted, plucking a lance from her Gem, cutting it through the air in a taunt. The others brandished their weapons. She saw no better time than now to activate her helmet. Was she truly about to fight  _with_  these...betrayers? There was no other choice.

The cluster of a dozen broke off into groups of four, the scent of cooking metal growing stronger. Heat waved from their open cores.

"Steven, get the Quartizine Trio, now!" Pearl cried, leaping off the porch with the rest. Steven saluted her, summoning a Rose Quartz bubble. To run in. He rolled himself down the steps and Amethyst jumped in front of him. Three pink cannons in a neat row were wedged behind the rafters.

Jasper attacked the spheres that encircled Pearl. She knocked to of them a ways across the beach.

"Aim for their cores!" Jasper shouted for all to hear.

Pearl wasted no time, she plunged her lance deep inside the heating Red Eye, skewering it through. She slung it far out into the ocean where it sank like a pebble. Pearl cracked a gloating smile, but was knocked to the ground by another mechanism.

Jasper barely stifled a laugh. Amethyst was busily knocking away the orbs, but they'd return seconds later. Before she could offer assistance, the fusion hammered her bespelled gauntlets into two of them, sending them soaring in the air. She threw Amethyst up to them, she wrangled two in her whip and slung them back down to Earth. They drilled into the ground, unseen for a few moments. They rose again in no time.

Steven had popped his bubble and was now wrenching the cannons from their spot under the porch. He aimed the three barrels at the two Red Eye's emerging from the sand.

"If all porkchops were perfect, we wouldn't have HOT DOGS!" Steven yelled, slapping the side of the cannons. Pink energy bubbled from the openings and shot forth rays of rose coloured light. The beams cut through the orbs like paper, rendering them useless in seconds.

Her jaw dropped. So easily her Homeworld's technology was thwarted. The boy kept shouting the puzzling pass-phrase, over and over. Yet the Red Eye's saw the pattern in his attack, every time he'd speak the phrase, they'd shoot out of his range.

Only five remained. Easy enough.

Pearl growled from behind her. Jasper turned to see her grappling for hold against the slick orb, the was swinging it in circles, harder and harder. Flinging it out into the waves. She jumped out of the way as another Eye spurted hot metal at her. It pooled in the sand with a dry hiss. Agile thing, she was.

Steven had abandoned his cannon post and was focused on another Eye, one that edged away from the group. He followed suit with resolve burning in his eyes. His was determined to defend his home. She'd seen that same determination when he'd first summoned Rose's shield, to block her dreadnought's howitzer.

Why was this Red Eye leading him away?

Steven called upon his mother's shield once more. He smacked the fleeing sphere, knocking it against the cliff wall beside them. Jasper looked to the other Gems. They were locked in a wining battle against the rest of the group. Only four remained now. Ooh-make that three. Amethyst actually crushed one between enormous shapeshifted teeth. It cracked, spewing molten metals.

Jasper glanced to the boy, expecting to see the Red Eye cored in half. But she found the opposite. The drone had backed him against a sheer rock wall, the only thing between them was a breath. And Rose's shield. Steven popped the orb again, but it refused to budge. Liquid alloy leaked from its core, the hum of its engines getting louder. It planned to empty its reserves on the child.

The shield would hold strong. She had no doubt.

Steven fell to his knees, his teeth clenched tightly as he shakily held the heavy shield up. Yes, the shield would last...but would the boy?

"Pearl!" Jasper shouted, trying to get the Gem's attention. But Pearl was lost in the foray with the others, she speared her halberd deep into the cannon of a Red Eye. It oozed liquid metal onto the alabaster sand, hardening in a flash.

" _Pearl! The boy!"_  Jasper bellowed, but again she didn't hear. The Red Eye closed in on Steven bashing itself against his shield, gaining force with each strike. But it held strong, taking the brunt of the force each time. Jasper could see the exhaustion eating at him, the magic he wielded was draining him. He couldn't withstand much more.

No sooner had she though that, his shield exploded into glittering shards, knocking the opposing Red Eye back, but not for long. Jasper tried to keep him in view but was reeled back to the fight when two more mechanisms approached her, their red cores heated, readying to fire. She grabbed one and lobbed it at the other.

The other Gems fought on, defending their home with every fiber. Steven cried out from behind her. The Red Eye had him utterly cornered. He scrambled back, looking to them.  _To her._

The Red Eye hummed with energy, she could smell the metals in its core boiling. It had a perfect line of sight on the child. Jasper blanched. She chanced a look back at the other Gems, oblivious to their endangered young.

Jasper's heart seized when he covered his little face, fearful of his impending death. "Steven!" Jasper yelled to him, but he couldn't hear. Couldn't see past the automaton in front of him, readying its cannon to annihilate him.  _No!_

Jasper vaulted the distance of the beach, landing between Steven and the Red Eye. A rage overtook her, an instinct burned within her like a maelstrom.  _Protect._

She roared her fury, jamming her fingers into the searing cannon. It began spitting metal at her, but that only enraged her further. She pulled with all of her might, warping the alloy with a deafening screech. The Red Eye caved to her will, and cracked jaggedly down the middle, a white heat seeping from the crevice. Metal dripped onto the sand, onto her boots.

It wasn't enough. She ripped the pieces apart, sending liquid spewing in all directions. Steven cried out when a streak lashes his tender cheek. She could scent his charred skin. The Red Eye fell to the ground, terminated indefinitely.

Jasper was dimly aware of the burning in her hands, the blisters rising on most of her exposed skin. She cared naught, only for the boy. She turned to him, dropping to her knees to examine him. A nasty burn marked his face.

"You saved me." He murmured, sounding hesitant to the words he spoke.

"You would have been dead." She assured.

"I would have been dead." He repeated back to her. Ambivalent. The poor child's life must have flashed before his eyes. She'd never let that happen again. Not while she still lived.

"You tiny idiot!" She grabbed his shoulder, slinging him back and forth. "What were you thinking? You were almost killed! Killed!" She shouted. She wanted to scare him, to keep the fear of death in him. "You idiot! You fucking idiot!" She berated.

"Steven!" Garnet called from behind. She and the other Gems were picking flecks of dried metals from their clothing. Amethyst had veins of it leaking from her mouth.

Jasper suffered nary a scratch, minus the blistered hands. The drones hadn't attacked her, had avoided her entirely. And Pearl noticed.

"They ignored you. Why?" Pearl demanded, crouching to run a gentle finger across Steven's burned cheek. Sympathy in her blur eyes. "You were hurt..."

Steven clasped her hand, a smile spread across his face, and fat tears welled in his eyes. "Jasper saved me!" He praised. The other Gems gave her a once over. Reluctant to believe she would ever do such a thing.

"His death seemed redundant, given how much work we put into slaying the Red Eye." Jasper brushed off his pride in her. "They ignored me because they are here for me. Before Steven showed up, I believe they planned on repairing the rest of the ship." She might even have been home free by now. Maybe.

"More will come?" Garnet asked.

Jasper nodded. "Every week that I am away from Homeworld, a dozen more will come." That would be twelve more threats on Steven's life. Every...single...week. It might not even be twelve the next time, it could be dozens...hundreds.

"But we can fight them!" Steven proclaimed, the pain in his face forgotten. "No matter how many they send."

Jasper wished it could be like that. How easy it would be! No. She couldn't forget home. She couldn't forget her  _mission_. Her duty to her people. Not to these betrayers. Even if one of those betrayers was Steven.

Things would make more sense the moment she left this crumbling rock and was back in the stars. She could get her head back, her goddamn thoughts in order.

"I need to look for my partner." Jasper urged. "We need to leave this place."

"Leave this place and what then? Just send others here to-" Pearl began, but Garnet put her hand upon her shoulder, squeezing her to hush, nodding to Steven.

"So what, you expect to keep me here? Convert me to your  _Crystal Gems waaays?"_ Jasper sneered. Detestable. They thought her some tamable beast. A monster they could domesticate with the right words. With the right person. "I'm leaving." She confirmed.

The purple runt stood in her way. "Really? You  _really_ thought that would work? I mean, a for effort." She clapped her hands in mock applause.

Pearl frowned. "As much as I hate,  _hate,_ to admit. Jasper is right. They'll just keep coming."

"So we just let her leave and romp around the godda-...the darn town?"

Pearl chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh lords above, no!"

Jasper was growing tired of the way they talked as if she weren't in front of them.

"But there might be a way for her to contact her partner." Garnet nudged the boy. "Ay, Steven?"

Steven's eyes sparkled, he gasped with realization. "Ah! The wailing stone!"

"Of course you all would have one of those." Jasper groaned. She knew about these primitive Gem tools, hell, she'd used them all those years ago. Now they were obsolete, she doubted Peridot would even receive a clear message from the damn thing.

Jasper knew it was futile to attempt leaving. Then this was her only choice.

"Oh gods! Fine! But if this doesn't work, then what?"

"It'll work." Steven assured, waving his hand nonchalantly. "We just need a little help."

"He's not going to help us with this. Not while she's here." Pearl motioned for Jasper. Who was this he? Whom ever it was, the thought of him not joining saddened the boy. But he accepted it.

"Yeah...you're right. Well, we'll just have to hope. It's all we've got."

"Hope, or the wailing stone?" Jasper jeered.

Steven opened the shattered screen door for them, looking down at his feet as he wiggled his pudgy toes. He murmured, "Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know the songs Steven showed Jasper? Well you can listen here! --> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdB1ULqqwiOykcpUM-jWF89uNBgI5y87Y


	4. Would Be Heart

Greetings again, my lovelies. Sorry for that dramatic pause, I was feeling rather uninspired. I deleted the entirety of this fic by total mishap. Everything I had previously written was poofed. All the chapters of smut I had scribbled for later use, all the little conversation bits and plot elements were gone. But everyone's sweet words really has kept me going. 

So I guess I dedicate this one to all of y'all that's been sending me love. It's very appreciated, and inspiring. Your words mean a lot to me. And I hope this next chapter can help ease your hiatus blues.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Peridot awoke from her snooze with quick start. She took in the scene around her, scanning her now twilight surroundings. The dipping sun threatened to lull her back to sleep. She was so damned tired. Her organic tech was rather draining. She needed to recharge soon or abandon her add-ons.

She shuttered at the thought of parting with any of her bio tech gear. Sure, it sapped her of her natural energy, but damn did it make her a good soldier. A  _better_  soldier. What she lacked in strength, her tech made up for in stamina.

Napping in the Earth's giving sun had recharged the bulk of her gear. Irritably enough, that did  _not_  include her planetary positioning contrivance. She was literally wandering in the dark. Sleeping by day to conserve energy. The sun here offered a feasible amount. She just had to bask in it for hours on end. Like a lizard on a hot rock.

The thought of never returning home was a constant terror looming on her shoulder. Her anxiety sapped her dry, and at times she could scarcely think over the sound of her own crying. It'd come in bouts and then dissipate as soon as it had arrived. Misery forgotten, She'd hop up and be back on her way. Gods only knew where  _her way_  was.

Peridot sat up, brushing dirt and tiny insects off. The ground here stunk of wood and bugs. Everything here was alive. She felt almost out of place. She looked humanoid enough to blend, but not to belong. But in the forests, there seemed to be no humans.

She released her fingers from their stasis field, conjuring up her system console, scrolling through rudimentary stale data. The same logs had been there for a month. As long as she'd been deserted on this hunk of rock. Nothing but obsolete information from the last day she'd been on Homeworld.

She attempted, futility, once more to connect with something. Anything. Commander Jasper's dreadnought had surely fell from orbit and plummeted to Earth. Peridot and long ago mourned the loss of her Commander. She had most likely been defeated or sealed away by the Crystal Gems.

Peridot had hoped from the beginning that she could make her way back to the fallen ship. Make repairs, fix any severe damage. She had to forget about the cluster. They too, were most likely dead. She hadn't been able to save them in time. They'd needed incubation. It was too late to mule over it now.

Only the knowledge that they'd felt no pain eased her woes.

Insects croaked shrilly from all directions. What had first been a nuisance, was now somewhat soothing. The constant buzzing helped keep her mind preoccupied. Tonight the buzzing was uproarious. If she closed her eyes she could feel their vibrations. Tiny waves of sound resonating through the woods.

_"Put your h-hand in-!"_

Peridot shot to her feet, whirling around. Was that a voice just now?  _Humans._  They sounded near.

"Who's there?" She barked, sounding fierce. Just like Jasper would "Show yourself!"

_"KNow this-this-"_

The voice sounded closer, like in her fucking vicinity close. Panic rose like a smog in her throat, her body trembled slightly from fatigue. Her entire form ached but she held steady.

"Show yourself!" Peridot challenged, her fingers sucked into her arm and she readied a shot. Her plasma canon heated quickly and she held it poised. She could feel its tremendous power ripping energy from her very sinews. She aimed for whatever loomed beyond the gnarled trees.

_"-know this thing is woooooo-"_

Peridot shouted in surprise. She quickly turned angry at her own fear. "I said  _show yourself!_ " Her voice cracked.

_"i GOT-GOT-_ _**OOOOT IT!"** _

The voice was a hissing right beside her. No no, in front of her. She swung her canon in all directions, carelessly leaving open spaces for an attack. Where was this goddam-

_"Peridot?"_

Peridot let her arm fall to her side. The molten plasma seeped onto the ground in a singing puddle. Flora around it shriveled and gave off smoke.

"Jasper?" She whispered. The night grew utterly still. The voice was...in her  _head_. No, not her head! Peridot's fingers flew to her comm panel, scrolling through a short feed of incoming data. A shout escaped her lips.

It was a goddamn  _message_! Her knees buckled in absolute relief. Jasper was alive..and trying to find her?

"Commander! Stay where you are! T-tell me your coordinates, let me map them, I-I'll-"

_"Periiiiiiiiidot...ca-nnnnn-you you_ _**YOU** _ _hear me out there?"_

The incoming signal was absurdly hard to track, it was so...obsolete. So  _archaic_. The data coming in was a rough language she didn't recognize outright. The audio was coming in scratched, like the message would end at any second.

"Yes! I can hear you just fine. Just tell me where you are and I'll come find you!" Peridot cried nigh frantically into her comm panel. She exited her current feed, instead trying to find a local orbiting satellite to lasso the connection to. Maybe it'd boost the current, she could find the location easier that way. Like following a rope to a destination.

_"Try putting it-it onnn your head!"_

A rather familiar voice cracked across the air. She couldn't place whom.

_"Like this?"_

"Commander, can you hear me?" Peridot asked, craning her neck to scan the skies for above, for something. Fucking- _anything!_  Growing frustrated, she leapt leagues into the air, arm pointed straight up. Nothing. "Just hang on." She swore.

_"Periii-ri-RII-_   _must be there, right?"_

Muted voices came through in a glitchy jumble, she couldn't make anything out of the mess. Background noise.

"I'm here,  _gods I'm here..."_  She pleaded aloud, looking to the further sky for that all too familiar blinking red light. Humans had managed to heft enormous antiquated balls of rubble into their orbit. Sometimes one would pass close by and she could pull the tiniest bit of data from them. Unimportant things like images of humans or little messages.

She knew the  _Beach City's_  coordinates. She just didn't know her own...but she might not have to. A scarlet light flashed in the corner of her eye. Lo and behold, a satellite made its habitual trek across the sky, ebbing slowly.

_"F-you're there lil green-get here hereee_ _**SO-** _ _soon. Half ass-fu-ckINKG. You're you're_ _**YOU'RE** _ _strong."_

"If you say so." Peridot huffed, tapping her fingers against her tech, nodding through to the message input once more. The same picturesque symbols dotted the screen. Unreadable to her at the moment. She scanned for an access point and could feel her body drain as the seeker signal flared into the sky. Imperceptible to humans. It snagged onto the orbiting satellite. She immediately attempted a piggy back.

"Jasper? Commander, can you hear me now?" She should be able to. The connection was good, for now.

The message was silent. A quiet static whispered from the receiving end. If she had a heart, it surely would have sank to her toes. A dread washed over her so much stronger than before.

The best chance she had of getting home was  _gone_. It'd only took seconds. And a terribly shady connection.

Seconds ticked by. And minutes  _crawled._  And her hopes all but vanished with the drifting satellite.

She wanted to drop to her knees and sob like her first days here. When that hopelessness had really sunk in  _deep_. That first night sleeping on the cold dark ground had been agony. And terrifying. She'd refused to sleep after sunset from then on. Good thing the sun here offered generous amounts of solar energy.

A whirring pop fired from her receivers and an ominous wail hollered for an uncomfortably long period. Her hackles were indefinitely risen. Then the signal came back to her in full force. It surged across the air and into her feed with a surly kick to her skull.

_"Peridot. Do-n-nt know if you're there. Are you?"_

Her commander sounded...strained. Tired, just as she was.

The message was a smidge more clear now. Though not by much. The satellite was hurtling further out of her reach. Not much time left.

"I am here Commander! Can you hear me no-"

_WHAT-whaT the fuck is that noise?_

Jasper yelled from her end, and in the background she could hear other cries of distress. The message quaked something nasty and she feared it might cut out again.

_"Trying to TALK-WIth us!"_

Someone in the distance shouted. She knew  _that_  voice. It was the steven. So Jasper was with the Crystal Gems? How long had she been in their capture? For the entirety of the month, perhaps? If they'd touched her...

_"Steeeeeeev-en says you're trying to communicate here!Maybe he's-"_

Jasper was shouting above something Peridot could not message blipped out once more. Only for a second's time.

_"NEED-to talk about things, Peri!"_

The feed crackled sharply in her ear, and blanked out entirely. Not so much as static came from the other end.

"Yes, Commander." Peridot promised, 'tugging' the tether on the satellite, pulling one last bit of information from it. Sweat beaded around her gem and rolled beneath her visor. An action so simple drained her drastically. Her energy consumption was peaking.

How many times had Jasper berated her for her upgrades? Insulting her organic tech, tech that'd taken  _centuries_  to find proper funding for.

_'You need to rely on your gem for such simple things.'_

But their gems were so different. Even something as minute as the cleavage and faceting on their gems made for a world of contrast. She couldn't even explain it herself. Jasper was simply  _made_  for combat. Peridot? Not so much. At least not on the front lines of a squadron.

The data the satellite provided was grainy, but legible. It didn't read any latitude or longitude. Instead it was a literal trail and marker set up. She was at point A. And Jasper was way waaaay over in point B.

But she was alive.

And that information was enough to raise her hopes again. She could return  _home_. It was merely a long ship ride back. And she'd enjoy every languid second of it. She'd gotten quite used to this planet's stars. They shifted from time to time. But she'd quickly grown bored with them and their simplistic patterns.

She had to admit the varying sun sets were a wonder to behold. She'd seen a pink one the other day! Amazing, honestly. Homeworld offered the same pale green setting star each dusk. Hazy yellow clouds would disperse in the same direction every night. Everything was artificial. A simulation. There was no need for the real thing.

Their system's Mother Stars were further and gave off very little heat, almost not reaching Homeworld at all. They were bright and visible from their long distance, but only slightly.

So the warmth of a real, living star was...comforting. Earth had its silver lining.

Peridot saved the freshly mapped course on her comm. She couldn't believe it. Jasper wasn't just alive, she was  _looking_  for her. She wanted to find her. Wanted to take her home. She was almost too excited to move. Or maybe that was just exhaustion. A contented smile cracked across her lips and it felt so foreign and so nice.

She leaned against a towering oak, and sank easily to the ground. Just to catch her breath, and to untangle her thoughts. She knew her intentions, what her next steps were. The comm panel blinked out and the screen went black. Peridot sighed, feeling debilitated . That little bout had depleted more energy than she'd had to spare. She could scarcely walk.

She needed another resting to catch up. Tomorrow. When the sun was high, she'd start her journey. The map didn't read in a way that she could decipher distance. Jasper could be on the opposite end of the planet. Or she could be just at the edge of this forest. Peridot snorted. No way in hell.

Peridot eased to a setup, propping her head against the tree's trunk. She could hear tiny insects far beneath the bark, crawling around and whispering things to each other. It was a nice sound. It really was something else here on Earth. Even the living things had living things inside of them!

If she didn't know herself, she might have said she could actually get used to it here. The night didn't frighten her, at least not this one. Not when tomorrow held such promise.

The crick in her neck and the dirt in her joints professed. Her visor was waning in front of her eyes. It dissipated into a stream of code and then into nothing. Peridot closed her eyes. Night air rolled across her exposed skin, kissing her heavy eyelids. Luring her back into a rest.

She cracked her eyes open, glancing at her surroundings a final time. The fauna that lived here in these woods seem to overlook her almost entirely. They gave no inclination towards aggression, so she felt moderately safe. For a while at least.

Peridot flickered her gaze up to the sky above the treetops. She made a wish on a shooting star, but it was just a satellite.


	5. Pacibus

Hello again lovelies. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"I...dunno about this."

"But  _Pearrrrrlllllll..."_  Steven pleaded. "She'll be on her best behavior. She promised."

"Even her  _best behavior_  is hardly civilized." Pearl scoffed, dipping to her knees. Her eyes grew soft with concern. "You don't want Connie hurt, do you?" She asked.

Jasper scoffed, crossing her legs haphazardly as she leaned against the door frame. "You heard the kid, Pearl." She chided, buffing her nails across her chest. "I'm not going to eat the child."

Pearl gave her a piercing glare. "We don't know that yet."

"Humans taste bitter, in my opinion." Jasper toyed, glancing over her shoulder at the far shore for what must have been the millionth time. It'd been days since she'd contacted Peridot. Hope still burned in her, but worry was growing strong.

Amethyst snickered from her spot on the couch, shoveling more human consumables into her mouth. Watching her swallow it down made Jasper shudder.

Steven put a reassuring hand on Pearl's shoulder, tilting his head to the side."I can keep Connie safe." He promised, tossing a look back at Jasper. "But I won't have to."

Honestly, her wondering had gotten the best of her. She was anxious to see another human. Steven made it sound like Connie was excited, too. Though she let him know quickly that it wasn't excitement  _she_  was feeling. Just harmless curiosity.

Pearl frowned, her brows furrowing tightly as she looked to Garnet for support. Yet the fusion offered back something else.

"Connie can come." She declared, adjusting her visor for a brief moment. "But all eyes will be on you." Garnet turned, looking right at Jasper. No doubt meaning they'd be watching her every move. As usual.

Pearl gnawed her bottom lip in frustration. She stood, letting her hand slip from Steven's shoulder. She rubbed her elbow for a pause. "I just want you safe," Pearl sighed, swallowing down the entire situation. "Just be careful." She implored.

Steven beamed at her, nodding happily. "You guys are the best."

Garnet kept her focus on Jasper for a while longer, even when the boy darted outside. He clamored over Jasper's legs and bolted down the steps.

"If you hurt that child, so help me-"

"Spare me those details, Pearl. I got a pretty good idea of what you'll  _do_  to me." Jasper mocked.

Amethyst whirled her head all the way around, putting her body in a bizarre position. She glared at Jasper, candy crumbs dotted along her pooched cheeks. Her eyes flashed menacingly. "Hurt the kid, and we hurt you." She warranted, swiveling her head right back around.

Garnet said nothing more on the matter. She placed her palm against Pearl's back, coaxing her into a different room.

Jasper craned her neck, eyeing the top of the hill just beyond the temple. She'd envisioned Peridot cresting over that hill countless times already. Why wasn't she here yet?

Jasper knew those organic upgrades drained her something terrible. The little brat was used to a nightly charge. Who knows how long she'd been without power. If only she knew how to actually goddamn take care of herself instead of relying on faulty  _upgrades_.

Yet she had more concern than anger at the present. She knew Peridot was a fighter at heart, but it took more than heart to protect yourself. It agonized her to wonder how many nights she'd been alone. On a planet she had nothing but enemies on.

Steven let her know it was going to get colder soon. He tried explaining seasons to her, but it stumped her. The planet shifted temperatures in roughly the same pattern every rotation cycle. He'd said that the leaves on the trees would change, and then they'd die. They'd float to the grass and wait to rot, but they'd come back even bigger next time around.

Before Jasper had long to ponder, Steven came bounding up the steps, his cheeks red with exasperation. He wheezed for a moment, holding himself up in the doorway.

He must have run as fast as his little legs would go.

Steven took the time to breathe and regain his composure, before making a courteous arm gesture towards the stairs. "So...this...this is Connie." He managed between huffs.

Jasper glanced to the right and sure enough, a mass of ebony hair peaked into view. She held a pair of spectacles to her chest, her olive cheeks were flushed. She too, breathed heavily, trying to catch up to Steven no doubt.

She was a homely thing. So small and thin. Her arms looked ready to snap in the breeze. No wonder the other Gems fostered concern. She had a vulnerable form. Her hair was bouncy and had a fragrant blossom wove in it. She pulled the strands tight when Jasper looked at her.

Her frame was so fragile, but Jasper could hear a strong heart beating inside of the tiny human. She had eyes that bespoke empathy and courage. She wasn't scared.

Jasper gave Connie her full attention, even squatting to her knees to better examine. She scented that all too familiar rose smell. The one that clung to Steven like a beacon when he returned from her home.

"Are all humans this puny now?" She asked, lifting Connie's arm up for inspection. Jasper's hand swallowed up her wrist, but she took extreme care. "Is this form more efficient?" She piqued, sniffing the girl.

The human reached forward, grasping Jasper's gem in fascination. "How do you smell?" She implored.

"Bad." Steven chortled.

Jasper was impressed by her brazenness. A Gem must not be anything new to this one. She was full of curiosity, and  _awe_.

Jasper chanced a look behind her, finding Pearl starring wide eyed, tense. Like she was just waiting on her to fuck this up, to make the wrong move and hurt the child. She wouldn't be giving her that satisfaction. The other Gems watched on quietly.

"Why are you so big?" She asked.

"Why are you so small?" Connie retorted.

"Fair enough." Connie stuck her finger against Jasper's lip, lifting it to see her teeth. Steven had said she was inquisitive , he didn't mention handsy. She  _ooo'd_  and  _ahhh'd_  over her. Jasper bottled the urge to push the girl away. She reasoned that their was no harm in her explorations, thus far.

Connie seemed content for the moment, she took a step back as Jasper rose back on her feet. She looked up at her and cocked her head, squinting. She nudged Steven. "Does she know any games?"

"She's really good at the quiet game." He replied, crossing his arms to think. "But that's not fun with three people..."

Jasper looked between the two and saw something there. A bond hung from one another. Had these two fused before? The boy could fuse with organics, then. She kept that note to herself.

Connie twirled a ring on her finger. The same ring Pearl had given Steven days ago. So she could always find her way back to him.

"Does she know hide and seek?" She asked.

"Nothing can hide from me." Jasper alleged, resting her hand on her hip.

"We'll just have to see about that. I'm not so sure..." Steven tapped his chin. "Me and Connie are notoriously good at hiding."

"No were n-"

"So good in fact, I doubt even the most diligently trained warrior could find us." Steven rolled his shoulders as if he was upset delivering this news.

Jasper stood taller, encasing them in her shadow. "I know what you're trying to do, boy." He was quite amusing in his attempts. " I have better things to do than play with children."

"Like what?" Steven asked, turning to look at the repaired dreadnought lain across the beach. "I can understand being scared. I mean we are so  _so_  good at this. You can sit this one out, champ." He smiled at her, a cheesy grin.

The fool was appealing to her better nature. Jasper rolled her head to the side, groaning as she did so. "How does one participate in hide and seek, then?" She implored, shrugging off the warm feeling creeping in her chest.

Both of them were simpering, exchanging playful looks.

"Okay,  _you_ -" Connie pointed, all seriousness now. " You stay here, and you cover your eyes until we say ready. No peeking."

Seemed simple enough. Almost like toying with prey.

"Inside or outside?" Steven asked Connie.

"Hmmm...outside. Inside would be too easy." She replied. Both of them nodded.

Jasper fought back a grin. These kids really thought they could stump her so easily?

"Cover your eyes!" Steven insisted, taking Connie's hand in his to jog down the steps. "Okay so are we hiding in the same place or ?" The children's voices became distant as they slipped off to their destination. Jasper did as told, keeping her eyes closed, covering them with her palms. The urge to open them was almost undeniable. Eyes shut means no visual on her opponent.

No, no. These aren't opponents, they're children.

Jasper tapped her boot, growing quickly impatient as the sun sweltered her back. "Hurry it up!" She bellowed, eyes still closed.

"Ready!" They both shouted in unison. Their voices were muted and far off. Excitement bubbled in her for a moment. The chase would be fun.

Jasper grabbed the railing and leapt over. She checked beneath the veranda for the duo but saw no one. She tore across the beach to the ship, running laps around it. Yet still, no children to be seen. She whirled on her heels, spying an enormous rock at the farther end of the shore way.

She bolted for it, jumping in the air to land atop it. "These games are too easy, maybe a chall-...eng..." Jasper's voice trailed when she beheld nothing behind the boulder. She had been sure they'd run for here.

She shook her head, tearing across the sands to check for signs of them. She didn't even see their footprints. Steven wasn't bluffing. They  _were_  good at this game.

Jasper huffed, a bit frustrated by her lack of results. Was she really getting showed up by a couple of kids? She stood akimbo, scanning her surroundings momentarily. The arms of the temple goddess provided ample shielding. Perhaps they were hidden behind one of the limbs?

Jasper dashed for a jutting elbow, swooping to look, but again, coming up empty. She checked the others. Same result. She jumped high into the air, landing in the palm of the goddess. In her hand, she held two odd machines. Boxy and fragrant. Steven's clothing hung from a line, swaying in the ocean's breeze.

No children here, either. From her vantage point she could see the entire beach. She could even see the neighboring city from here. But no Steven.

She scrubbed her palm down her face. Where the hell were they hiding? She'd checked almost everywhere. They'd insisted on not going inside, so she needn't bother there. She grunted in frustration, pinching her gem.

Little snickers sounded from below her. Jasper snapped her gaze down. Lo and behold there they were. Side by side on their bellies atop the roof. Both of them had their wide eyes on her.

"Ah man..."

"She found us." Connie complained, sliding down the roof and scrambling down. Steven tumbling behind her.

Jasper leapt down onto the deck. "What happens next?" She asked the pair.

"Now, it's your turn to hide." Connie explained, taking Steven to the same corner Jasper had waited in. "We'll wait here till you're ready."

"I don't hide." Jasper asserted.

Steven smirked at her. "Come on, can't you? Just this once."

Connie nodded. "Yeah. Please?"

Both of them had forlorn expression. Like if she didn't say yes, their wee hearts would crumble.

Jasper ground her teeth and rolled her eyes, biting back a curse. "No peeping." She demanded, pointing at the two of them earnestly.

The duo covered their mouths, concealing their budding smiles and triumphant giggles. They turned from her, hands over their eyes and grins on their faces.

Jasper faced away from the children, knowing exactly where she wanted to hide. That huge rock along the beach that they'd neglected. She jumped across the way, as to not leave a trail for them to follow. They'd never find her.

She landed on top of the formation, sliding down the side and crouching behind it. She peeked around to make sure the children weren't looking. Sure enough, they had their faces firmly in their palms.

She felt oddly bashful at calling out to them. "Um...ready!" She announced, not too loud. Lest they have some kind of...echolocation. Did humans have that? She was almost positive.

Jasper could hear their breathless giggling, their flimsy shoes slapping the wooden porch. Steven must have tripped for she could hear Connie consoling him for a moment.

Then the trickster duo fell eerily silent. Jasper resisted peeking around the rock, lest she blow her cover. She reminded herself over and over.  _Just a childrens' game._

Long moments ticked by, and still not a peep could be heard. Were they even looking for her anymore? Perhaps they'd given up chase. Foolish humans, if they thought they-

" _Found you!"_

"Connie, don't fall!"

Jasper snapped her gaze up, beholding the triumphant Connie. Her legs in a wide power stance, those arms tucked akimbo on her hips. She grinned down at her from atop the rock. How'd she gotten up there? Before she could ask, her little bare foot slipped on the moss blanketing the boulder.

Jasper reached up and caught her easily. Clumsy things, humans were.

Connie laughed heartily. A laugh that exceeded her small form. Like she had years of joy under her wings. And maybe she had.

"I was worried you'd run if we caught you." Steven reported, letting out a bated breath.

Jasper looked up at the girl in her hands. "I gave it thought."

"That's why we took our shoes off, so you wouldn't hear us." Connie added, smiling wide. So wide!

Jasper placed Connie back on the ground. Setting her easily. She was so light and breakable. Jasper took extra care with her.

Speaking of extra care. She tossed a glance back at the house, no doubt the Crystal Gems were watching her. But she saw none of them. Even Pearl was away from her usual postings at the door. Had they left?

Jasper turned her attention back to the children, but something caught her eye at the far end of the shore.

She squinted at a figure striding across the beach. Her jaw slackened.

If she had breath, it would have left her.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked. He looked to the shore with her, his brows furrowing.

Jasper turned from the children. "Stay here." She commanded, her voice almost hitching with excitement.

"Whaaat, why?" The boy fussed. "It's our turn to hide now."

She offered no more words to them before bolting. She had no heart to race, but something in her was roaring. Peridot was here.

_Peridot was here._

Sand was flying behind her as she ran, no doubt showering the little kids foolishly chasing after her. Before she could make out the figure before her, it soared into the air. Jasper blinked against the sun, but never slowed her pace.

"Peridot!" Jasper bellowed to the sky, running harder than she'd ever thought possible. Faster than when she was on the hunt. As sure as she'd ever been. She pumped her arms for even more speed.

"Commander!" Peridot cried back, coming down from her jump. Her arms splayed so wide. Jasper needn't vault to catch her, but simply open her arms. A laugh erupted from her chest like she'd never heard. And something heavy bloomed within it.

Peridot hurtled from the air in a fit of giggling, Jasper caught her with nary a stumble and spun her hard round and around. She pulled her so close she feared they'd fuse. Her companion trembled with relief in her arms and Jasper wanted to crumble with it.

" _Jasper..."_  Peridot bemoaned, taking Jasper's face in her hands. She clicked their gems together for just a moment. A tiny jolt passed between them, making the smaller gem shiver. She cupped Peridot's wee face in her palm, tucking her under her chin

She had an entirely different scent than before. Her hair was fragrant and warm, like she'd dried it in the sun. Jasper inhaled her so deeply, taking in every bit of her. Like she'd disappear if she wasn't held tight.

" _Peridot..."_  Jasper rasped against her rosy cheek. She held her back, examining her for damage. She was smeared with mud and had bugs splattered on her visor. She still had all ten fingers. Still had that knock out smile. Had she ever appeared so ethereal? Her would-be heart ached at the sight of her. It felt unreal to behold her again.

"Is that her?" The Connie child asked from behind them, jolting her from their tender moment.

Peridot stiffened in her arms, pushing from them all together. Steven was running just behind, his panting more than audible. His eyes grew wide when he saw Peridot standing there. Any breath left in him was sucked away.

"Yes." He answered Connie, sounding...unsure?

Before Jasper could explain a thing, Peridot swung her hand canon between them and the children. "Stay back Commander. I'm not letting the same mistake happen again." She bit out, a plasma shot flash heated within her, whirring as it congealed. Peridot's knees trembled for less than a second, but tremble they had.

Steven put himself in her line of shot, completely aware he'd die if hit. But he was protecting Connie. Jasper knew how idiotic humans were when protecting one another. Had seen their foolishness first hand thousands upon thousands of times.

Jasper pushed Peridot's arm aside. "Put that thing away. Steven, go tell the others-"

_"Steven!"_

The Crystal Gems slid down an embankment, weapons held at the ready. They descended like Valkyrie knights protecting their young. Jasper nudged Peridot behind her, but not before Pearl's wild eyes made contact with her.

" _You!"_  Peridot sneered, peering around Jasper, stepping before her even. She was brazen.

"You've been keeping her here?" Peridot accused, her fingers curled into a fist. Jasper feared she might try to shoot them, but as brave as she was, she was equally knowing. Not only was she outmatched, she was  _exhausted_.

A fight would surely mean her death.

Jasper couldn't lie. She had been kept here, in the beginning she would have said forced. Yet, not on bad conditions. The boy had been kind and kept decent enough conversation, and the atmosphere of this Earth was...not disagreeable.

She looked down at her ferocious companion and sighed. A change had been tolerable, but now it was time to go home.

"They've been just to me, Peridot." Jasper stated, turning the other to face her. "See to it you keep that anger in check. We're  _guests."_  Jasper riled, starring right at Pearl and her raised halberd the entire time.

To her relief, Peridot took a step back. Reluctantly, tsking under her breath as she simmered down.

That hot head was going to get her into a world of shite if she didn't analyze her goddamn situation beforehand. Jasper hadn't waited this long to get her back just to have her decimated in a battle she couldn't fight.

The Connie child reached her hand forward, unabashed, and ran her fingers along Peridot's boot. She marveled at the coolness they had. Her universe encompassing curiosity was met with disgust.

Peridot booted her indifferently, shooing her away like vermin. "Don't touch that, " She spat, getting further behind Jasper. Connie jerked away as if burned, her butt landing in the sand. Steven helped her to a stand, but her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Amethyst cracked her whip haughtily. "Steven, you might wanna take Connie home now."

"Oh but I'm fine, I just fell down-"

"Connie." Steven called, tugging her hand. "I really should get you home." His eyes kept with hers for a moment. He glanced back at Jasper with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

The boys hand fit in hers perfectly. He led her up and over the rolling slope.

Pearl forced a smile for them before offering a kindly wave. "She can come back soon." She promised cheerily. Her lips thinned in a grim line. She turned her attentions back on Jasper.

The children were almost out of site, Connie continually glanced over her shoulder. Trying to steal a peek with her wide eyes. And then they were gone.

Jasper noticed Peridot had scanned the group many times over. Sizing them up one at a time. Silly Gem still thought they were going to fight. Jasper thought it fitting if she kept her mouth shut. What were the other's intentions at the moment?

Garnet spoke first, asking something far from what she'd expected. "Can you be gone before he returns?"

"Impossible." Jasper laughed."The ship still needs a few repairs." Jasper responded, elbowing her newly found companion. "That's where you come in, Green."

Peridot jumped. "What repairs? Have you even  _begun_ to work-"

Jasper knew that tone. She held her hand up. "Already got the entire body put back together. Just need you for the wiring." Nip that lecture in the bud.

"How soon can you leave?" Garnet asked instead. Keen on seeing them be on their way.

Pearl looked to her, confused. "Garnet?"

Peridot glanced up to Jasper, chewing her lip as she estimated. "No later than a day. The ship's wiring is rudimentary at the most. There's just  _alot_  of it." She explained, rubbing her gem in thought.

Jasper's would be heart leapt in her chest again. "We'll be on our way tomorrow?" She questioned. It was almost too good. The way all the pieces were falling together. She'd be home. She'd be  _home_.

"Depends on the damage really..." Peridot monotoned, tapping her foot impatiently, steadily looking to all the Gems. No doubt she had many question. "Where's the ship, Commander?" Peridot inquired, anxious to be home herself.

Jasper pointed far past the sandy embankment. "Just beyond this hill."

Pearl seemed tense. Scratch that, she was  _rigid._  Her jaw was clenched in obvious distaste, and she opened her mouth to say something, but the words died quietly.

"Show me." Peridot remarked, fiddling with the console on her wrist.

"Wait, wait, wait- _wait._ " Pearl bit out. Her hands were balled tight around her staff. "We're just leading  _her_  to our home, too?"

Garnet flicked her attention towards her. "Pearl-"

"And then what? What happens next?" Pearl halted. "They get on their little  _ship_  and they just head home. Right?" She flitted her hands, her face was hysterical, an open mouth grin that left her eyes cold.

Amethyst snapped at her. " _Pearl!"_

" _No!_  And  _then_  what? They come back. They come back with  _reinforcements_." Pearl cried out. She motioned to the duo in absolute frustration. "You think they won't report what happened here?" She scoffed. "They're the enemy. Steven has forgotten. Have we?" She implored the others to listen to her.

"No one has forgotten who we're dealing with, Pearl." Garnet tried to reassure, her jaw ticked ever so slightly. Almost unnoticeable. She gritted the other's name.

The little Gem took an aggressive stance. "No? So this is what we do for the enemy? We shelter them now?" Pearl asked. Jasper could hear the pressure in her mounting. "No. This game ends here." She stated blankly, leaving little room for argument. "It's what Rose would  _want_. To keep Steven safe." Her voice waned when she spoke of the boy. Her eyes were fierce and Jasper couldn't get a read on her.

"Rose would be upset at your lack of tolerance." Garnet offered calmly.

"For the  _enemy?"_  Pearl sneered.

Garnet bashed her palms together in obvious frustration." _We_  were the enemy at one point. And what did she offer us?" She asked, tilting her head.

Pearl's hands loosened around her halberd, and her eyes grew soft as she recalled their late leader. She whispered, "A home."

"But these other Gems don't  _want_  a home. They want us dead." Amethyst piped in. Jasper hadn't realized she was on Pearl's side of the argument. The two seemed to be at each other's throats one moment, and almost atop each other the next. Jasper never could be sure with these two.

"We don't know that, yet." Garnet interjected, laying a heavy hand over Pearl's chest. She looked to her companion with a flat expression. It was forced. A stoic smile ebbed at the corner of her lips.

" _Yet?_  So what...? We wait patiently for them to deliver our death." Pearl nodded mockingly, sounding nigh defeated. Her shoulders slouched and for a moment, Jasper thought it'd be left at that. She zeroed her gaze in on Jasper and Peridot, but her mouth never opened. Her eyes said more than enough.

"Steven would never forgive us for keeping them prisoner. Or killing them." Garnet added, letting her palm fall from Pearl's chest gingerly.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Steven can't forgive us if he's fucking  _dead."_

Jasper had been quiet on the issue for long enough. "Nothing will come out of this, I assure you. Peridot will delete our logs-"

" _Peridot_  will not be doing that." Peridot spoke out. "I'm not deleting anything."

Jasper jerked around to face her, she pointed her index, her lips in a bleak line. " Peridot will do as she's told." She relayed through gritted teeth. "You're going to do ask I ask of you, the  _first_  time I ask you. Without qualms like this one. Do you understand that?"

Peridot's jaw slackened and her eyes flashed with hurt. But she quickly tucked that away. She gave Jasper a curt not, her face indifferent. Her gaze flitted momentarily and broke away entirely.

Jasper turned away, choking back a sudden stab of guilt.

"Yes, sir." Peridot murmured from behind her. Something in her voice promised a later argument. Jasper would deal with that when the time came. She knew Peridot had questions. But now was not the time for their discussion.

Jasper turned back towards the others, Peridot had slinked further behind her. No doubt simmering.

"Our Superiors need to know nothing about this. Nothing about your little rebellion, or any of you in general to be honest." Or her thorough ass kicking at the hands of a fusion. Or the agonizing forced fusion she'd forgone for days on end.

"Or the boy." Garnet added.

"Especially the boy."

"But Commander-"

"Peridot, hush." Jasper berated. "This whole escapade never happened." It was an embarrassment to be defeated not once, but twice by the Gems here. The threat of demotion was eminent if their Superiors learned of their supreme failure here.

Garnet seemed pacified by this, she nodded in agreement, motioning for the other Gems to follow behind her. "Then see to it that you're gone tomorrow at the latest."

With a begrudging simper, Pearl followed suit behind their leader. Jasper filled in with Peridot in tow, Amethyst retreated her whip to her gem. She dusted her hands of the matter, shrugging.

Jasper expected Peridot to ask something else on their silent walk back, but she was uncharacteristically quiet, only dull beeps could be heard as she figured with her comm panel.

The trio seemed to think Jasper and Peridot little threat, for they left without a single warning. Even Pearl didn't shake her fist and cluck something about her having her eyes on them.

Though Jasper supposed there was sparse trouble they could get into. The endgame for her was home.

Some days, she wouldn't let herself daydream of Homeworld too much. She had wanted to forget what her room looked like, so that when she finally walked back into it, she'd be utterly surprised. She couldn't wait to fall onto her familiar bedspread and laze about for cycles, just watching the distant stars glimmer overhead.

Jasper looked to Peridot, her nose stuck in her furious scribbling. Peridot cursed under her breath, impatient to have the others out of sight. She put away her gear for now, crossing her arms, meeting Jasper's eyes.

Peridot rolled her head atop her shoulders."Alright, let's get to work." She grumbled, pointing towards the monstrous tangle of wires.

Jasper grinned at her. "Good to have you back, Peri."

"Likewise, Commander."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I dislike leaving my stories on a bad note, but I'm in need of some assistance. Specifically, financial assistance. Someone very dear to me is battling breast cancer, and any single penny would help me. If you have anything to donate, or would like to commission me with your donation, I have a donate button on my tumblr. Check my profile for the link. Again, thank you so much for all of your kinds words and just being there with me through a rather rough time.
> 
> Thank you for your time. And if nothing else, my friend could use some words of support. Have a wonderful Summer!! <3


	6. Scorch

The Commander had changed.

Peridot kept an even place behind Jasper, watching on silently as she examined the ship's insides. She pressed her fingers against seams, nodding pleasantly to find them sealed tight. A bit proud of her own handiwork?

Perhaps anxiousness was to blame for Jasper's change in disposition. She could only imagine how badly the Commander wasted to return home. Peridot knew that feeling very well. She'd be overcome with joy now if she wasn't so realistic. The star ship was still in major need of repairs.

Much of the mighty dreadnought's inner paneling lay strewn across the floor, torn and hanging from the ceiling. The walls. This thing might fly, but it'd look like shit while doing so. Peridot made note to repair the ship's recess.

Jasper stopped abruptly, and Peridot had little time to halt herself, she thumped into her backside. Her visor smashed against her face before she righted herself.

"Apologies, Commander." Peridot relayed, peering around Jasper just to see why she'd stopped in the first place. She squinted ahead and frowned, spotting the main core engine lying battered and disconnect from its wiring. It didn't appear cracked, which was a relief.

Jasper looked down at her, that gossamer hair spilled across her prideful shoulders. "Didn't know how to fix that," She pointed to the core. "So I set it to the side. Thought it was more your department than mine."

Peridot swallowed, bashfully tugging at the diamond on her chest. The Commander looked... _different._ Her predatory eyes were as alert as ever, but something was softer about them. Had she gotten bigger, even? Or was it just Peridot's lonely musing? After all, It was just so nice to be in company of an ally. Even if enemies waited outside.

She felt a modicum safer when with Commander Jasper.

Jasper ushered her ahead, one big hand grazed Peridot's bottom- only chastely. Chills broke out on her skin from the contact.

"It's not broken." Peridot trailed, walking further up and running her fingers along the core. "I'm positive I can get this running in no time." She assured, grunting as she began rolling it towards the base.

Jasper was only steps behind her. She stooped and clutched the bottom of the sphere engine, setting it on the base with ease. An act of assistance.

Peridot took to examining the splayed wires pooled near the engine. They'd been severed from it, and simply needed to be soldering back into place. Then she could get some power flowing in this dead ship. She looked around for something, anything that could be used to hold the wire in place. Her heart sank when she found nothing. This would be nothing more than a minor fix back on Homeworld. But here...

The Commander noticed the shift in Peridot's demeanor. "What is it?"

"I can't fix the ship without..." She pointed to the wires jutting out from the ship's floor. Thick cords of metal that would becoming immeasurably hot to fuse with the core. "I need something to hold those while I restart the engine."

"I can do that."

"No-no-no, you can't actually. They become searing hot and have powerful currents flowing through them. Once I restart it, you'd have to just...hold them!" She laughed at the ridiculous idea. Something that harsh could break Jasper's physical form into pieces. Might even crack her gem.

The Commander shrugged off her boots, instead of phasing them away. Odd.

"Just let me do it." Jasper bellyached, striding towards the sphere- eyeing it cautiously as she hefted the thick cords from the ground.

"Commander, I can't condone this decision. I can find something else for the task, you don't have to do this."

"Where do I stick these things?" Jasper mumbled, ignoring her pleas entirely.

Peridot's heart began to race. Was Jasper even aware of the danger here? "Commander,  _no_. It's too dangerous. You want to leave me stranded here again? That's what will happen if you precede."

The currents alone could pull Jasper's body apart by the seams.

Jasper glowered at her, those golden eyes narrowing as she cocked her head. "I can handle it, Peridot." She said evenly, not breaking gaze with her. "Just tell me what to do."

The gigantic idiot. The colossal orange fuckhead. Peridot grit her teeth, scowling as she crossed her arms. "Only if you let me do a pain split." She gave in an almost sing song voice.

"Absolutely not." Jasper's voice left little room for argument.

Peridot's jaw ticked in her ire. "You're really going to do this without letting me help?"

Jasper shrugged. "Will you just tell me where to stick these?"

"Oh, I can tell you where to stick them." She laughed.

Jasper sighed." _Peridot._ "

"Anywhere. Just press them and hold them there." Peridot instructed, reluctantly. "It's going to flash burn, Commander. So just...hold on as long as you can, and you let go as soon as it fuses."

Jasper chuckled at that. "Simple enough, then. But...shouldn't it just keep melting?"

"It cools to a stabilized temperature, the engine actually runs cold ."How did she know more about Jasper's ship than...Jasper? Peridot warned in all seriousness. "This could get you killed. It's going to hurt."  _Bad_.

Jasper huffed in agitation, rolling her head to ready herself. She held the thick cords to the engine, smirking to find it simple thus far. "Nothing I can't take." She assured so easily.

"I'll start it now, only if you're ready."

Jasper nodded to the far side of the room. "Get over there. Don't want you using that pain split shit on me." She berated.

Peridot all but stomped her foot in protest, but she bit her cheek and held her tongue, giving her Commander a curt nod before taking place across the room. Jasper thought she was going in this alone? Leaving her  _alone_  had resulted in separation. Sadness. One long month of it.

The Commander took deep breaths, calming herself.

So foolishly brave!

Peridot opened her holo screen, picking through different displays of stale ship data. She found the engines in the layout and brought it up for scrutiny. She glanced up at the Commander, keeping her head low to the screen.

Peridot called to her. "Are you ready, Commander?"

Jasper squeezed the cords tight, bracing herself. "I am."

Peridot kept eyes on her. "Don't get mad at me."

She pressed the engine diagram on her screen, and in an instant it whirred to life, glowing dimly. Jasper stared into it, her hands falling away with the cords for a moment.

"Commander, put those back." Peridot requested, taking a few steps closer. Jasper was eyeing her now, almost holding a foot out to keep her at bay. "Put them on the core, now. And you let go as  _soon_  as they fuse."

"Keep back, Peridot." Jasper warned, keeping their gazes locked as she pressed the cords against the smooth surface of the engine. The core flashed bright, making them both blink against its brilliance. A warm radiation wafted from it, heating her skin. A crack sounded from inside of the thing and light flooded the room as it powered up.

Peridot's fingers whirled her distraught when the Commander stiffened before her, her muscles going rigid. The sinews bulged as her grip tightened and that strong jaw locked. A growl was ripped from her chest, so deep and on the verge of agony.

Jasper bit against the oncoming waves of power, her form rocking as the engine took its goddamn time warming up for the solder. A burning stench filled the air and at last the core became heated enough to begin fusing.

Where Peridot should have been elated, she was horrified.

Jasper's head jerked back, her mouth falling open on a soundless cry. The fiery orange flesh on her hands began to singe, smoking and blistering as power coursed strong against her. Through her.

" _Commander!"_

" _Stay away!_ " Jasper bit out. Where those tears welling in the corners of her sharp eyes? Peridot's hands flew to her mouth.

And then to Jasper's arm.

Her gem glowed and Peridot siphoned the pain from Jasper's form. Taking it for herself. Alleviating her, protecting her. From the brunt of it, atleast. She felt her Commander jostle, her body shaking with effort as she tried to shoo Peridot away. Helpless to in her current state.

"Let me... _help._ " Peridot pleaded, just as the onslaught of pain overtook her. She elicited a tortured shriek, but only wrapped tighter around Jasper.

The engine hummed so loudly, Peridot's head rang with the vibration of it. She bit through the torment, looking on to the wire's ends for hope. They were nearly there. The stench of molten metal was enough to make her stomach flip. She clutched Jasper closer, attempting to pull more of the pain from her. Jasper braced against her, refusing to let her take more.

Peridot fought her, she pressed her gem to Jasper's taut skin, demanding more of the pain from her. She wouldn't let her go through this. Not when she could fucking do something about it.

Gods, it hurts.

Jasper couldn't deny her this any longer. Peridot snatched more from her.

Peridot couldn't even budge, the agony was so great. Her teeth were cracking from clenching her jaws so tight. Electricity shot between her and her Commander, and she forced a glance at the wire's ends once more. Complete! They had soldered flush against the core.

Yet Jasper could not let go. Her hands were contracted, held fast in a fist around the cords as wave after wave of raw dreadnought powering energy crashed over her. And right into Peridot.

Peridot tried to scream. Fought to tell the Commander to let go. To push away. So she did the only thing she possibly could.

Peridot took every ounce of pain. All hers now.

Her body spasmed, trashing and locking up in bone cracking positions. It felt like her entire form was melting, as if she would pool into her boots. Her skin bubbled, bursting sores across her burning flesh.

She could feel her form giving way. Scrambling different particles around and warbling. Threatening to crumble. To fade away and leave her in her gem state.

The Commander found the strength to release her grip. She immediately gathered Peridot impossibly close, pressing her seamlessly into the crook of her arm. She leapt back with a vicious roar. Sounding so angry. And so scared.

Peridot wheezed, her body trying to take in air. It hurt. Fuck it hurt to even  _breathe_.

Jasper drug a shaky paw down her cheek. " _Told you not to do that!"_  She growled, hurriedly splaying Peridot on the floor for her inspection. She dropped to her knees, rolling Peridot on her back.

Peridot bowed up tight, jerking her head towards the now cool running engine. Relief wailed soundlessly in her mind. Her lips were pursed shut as she trembled with the grueling after shocks. Her body thrummed, slowly ebbing back to normal. So goddamn slowly. The horror of loosing her form still loomed heavily.

The Commander clutched her shoulders, and Peridot knew how badly she wanted to shake them. To berate Peridot for being such a negligent subordinate. For not following orders. If she'd simply done as she was told, she's been in no pain at all.

Yet, she could be clutching the Commander's gem in hand because  _she_  endured the agony, alone.

Jasper put a gentle hand beneath the small of Peridot's back, propping her up gingerly to her chest.

"Told you..." Jasper murmured, tucking her close for the moment. Peridot shuttered, her sore teeth chattering as her muscles contracted.

Peridot tried to gargle out words. To say something in this shameful state. She was nothing but a weeping mess in her superior's arms, failing her again.

" _I was...b-built for it, Commander."_  Peridot rasped. " _Alleviation."_  Tears stung her eyes when smoke wafted past her lips. Her form was stabilized and had now begun the timely, painful process of regeneration.

Jasper  _snarled_  at her. "You were  _born_  for  _companionship_." Peridot noted dimply in her stupor that the Commander was rubbing her back. Soothing her and subtly rocking to lessen the discomfort.

Jasper had changed so much. What had happened to her on this planet?

Peridot wanted to sob like a young child. Nothing had ever felt so  _relieving_. The Commander was warm, her heated skin like balm. It made her feel serene to her bones, and welcome. Like Jasper wanted her there.

Jasper took Peridot's limp arms, placing them tenderly in her lap. She crooked a strong arm beneath Peridot's slacked legs, picking her up easily.

 _I have to be carried?_  Peridot thought, her cheeks flushed in her embarrassment.  _I am without use._

She tried to lift her charred fingers to her face, but they all fell to the floor in a clatter. Peridot wanted to bawl by this point.

Yet her Commander said nothing as she stooped to the floor, picking up each little finger. She held them in her free hand, keeping them for Peridot.

Peridot hadn't deformed, and for that she was almost proud of herself. She had been so sure back there that'd she'd split. But she'd held it together, hadn't she?

"Where...are we going?" Peridot mumbled, feeling her eyes trying to shut as her body was demanding its rest. She was impossibly spent, and dying to crawl into the single bed in her quarters. Hopefully her room wasn't ransacked as badly as the rest of the ship.

The Commander strode onward, coming to the ship's bay doors. It slid open for them with a metallic hiss. Peridot hadn't noticed how hot it was inside until the doors opened and a cold ocean breeze rolled in. She all but moaned when the cool air touched her blistering skin.

"Too stuffy in there." Jasper bemusedly fussed. "I like to sleep in the outside anyways." The Commander didn't sound as upset as before. She still hadn't looked at Peridot, either. Almost like she was avoiding her gaze entirely. Was she so disappointed in her?

Peridot didn't like to sleep outside. Yet, she saw no use in even attempting words of an argumentative nature. She was just so fatigued. So ready for sleep.

The bay doors shut behind them. Night had settled on this planet. No moon in the inky sky, but the many stars more than made up for it. Peridot watched through hazed eyes, her lashes nearly fluttering shut in her exhaustion. Jasper still rocked her, murmuring for her to hold on. To stay awake just a little longer.

Peridot tried to assure her. "I won't fade away...I'm stabilized." She bit out, the last few spasms of pain leaving her body. She throbbed, her entire form ached to the very core. Her chest hurt, her eyes hurt...

She feared for just a moment, that Jasper would take her to those Crystal Gems. Such a horrific act to even ponder on. She then quickly wiped that silly idea from her mind. Her Commander would  _never_.

Jasper leapt atop the ship, waltzing to the palm and coming to cross legged sit with a huff. Like it'd been a long days work. It had been for her, hadn't it?

Peridot's head lolled, only to be cupped carefully in Jasper's big palm. She tucked her back in the safe crook of her arm. Did a thumb just brush across Peridot's cheek? She was almost sure of it.

"Look at that, Peridot." Jasper cooed. So unlike her. Was this her tender side? Peridot might have to get hurt more often.

Peridot cracked open her glued eyes, whining with effort as she blinked. She peered up at the brilliant night sky. Had it ever looked this bright before?

The ocean lapped at the shore by their side. The sound of it lulled Peridot deep, threatening slumber as her thoughts came to a lethargic standstill. Was it alright to rest against her now? To sleep? Every part of her screamed for repose. And it was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Even if the sky looked so impossibly beautiful.

Jasper watched over her. That massive white mane spilled over her shoulders, blanketing Peridot in her stormy tresses. Keeping her cut off from the alien world around them. It was just her and the Commander. Gods, why did she like the way that sounded?

" _Jasper..._ " Peridot mumbled wearily, finding it a grueling effort to even speak.

The Commander clutched her tighter, pressing them so close that Peridot couldn't feel where the two of them ended or even began.

"Don't try to talk, you can rest now. You idiot." Jasper murmured, gently rocking her into an undisturbed sleep. "Just wanted you under the stars." She added, almost in a whisper.

Being outside in the unguarded dark did little to instill fear now. Peridot was sleeping on enemy turf and couldn't feel more invulnerable. She was contentedly safe in the Commander's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and lemme know what you thought!


End file.
